Saving the Chosen one
by XxtogetherforneverxX
Summary: Harry's life hasn't changed much up until this point, but when Sirius is saved by a girl who came from no where and leaves the same way his life is jumbled. Then the girl returns with big suprises for all. Does all work and no play make harry a dull boy?
1. Waking up

\ I do not own Harry Potter

It was a good week. Tomorrow I was to see the sixth Harry Potter movie, then the next day -Thursday- was warped tour. But what I didn't know it that even though the books and movies were out and around, I wouldn't need to watch or read them. For what started as a good week would end in my kidnapping. Only I could end up with a fictional character. God I hate my life.

Beginning.

"Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter, singing our song all day long at HOGWARTS!" Me and my friend Caitlin sang "Harry Potter Puppet Pals; the Mysterious ticking noise". together as we sat in the car waiting to be driven to the movies. In the car also was my cousin and his girlfriend. My grandmother was driving us. Alas maybe I should describe myself. Hi, my name is Chastity, I am fifteen years of age with blonde, black, and purple hair; to much eyeliner, and an attitude that rivals many serial killers. I'm not skinny I have meat on my bones. Don't like it? Bummer. I have D boobs and a ghetto ass. I wear tight skinny jeans and black shirts. I have a deep love for vampires and Harry Potter. I'm a freak, love it, hate it, don't really give a shit. Oh I also have a bit of a swearing problem. Regardless I am a happy kid and I'm a bitch if you get on my wrong side. But if you're on my good side you're going to have a hell of a time. Well with all this thinking we'd reached the movie theater. After a rather delightful cinematic experience which ended with me and Catilin wolfing down way to much food. We stood outside of the theater far away from my cousin and his date as we waited for my Oma. I caught a glimpse of a boy who made my heart stop. I usually go for emo boys but this boy wasn't any particular style he just was. His untidy black hair kept me from his line of sight and I watched him walk past with a brown haired girl and a red head boy.

"Did the send me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Caitlin began to sing "Mulan" I laughed and joined into the song and I saw the group look at us oddly from their seats at the ice-cream place just kiddy corner to us. I stuck my tongue out at them and began to laugh stupidly and dance around when it began to rain pausing only to put my hood up so my hair wouldn't get wet.

"Chastity." My cousin called waving us over to him and the silver Volvo -which unfortunately did not hold Edward Cullen- I grabbed Caitlin's arm and looked back once as we drove past the group. The girl was flushed in anger and the red head's face matched his hair. Both to busy to pay attention to my gaze. But the black haired boy looked up at me and I caught his eye. I looked at him as I pulled my hood down not that I was safely away from the rain. With a sigh I turned my gaze away from the boy and towards my friend who was listening to her ipod. We drove Caitlin home and I went about my chores cleaning me and my aunts bathroom and then packing for my fathers. The day flew by until I was then at warped tour high as the sky Moshing to Aiden and Chiodos. They day was almost through when I saw the boy and his two friends decked out now at the concert. I found them in the Underoath show and smirked.

"'Scuse me" I said pushing through them into the near mosh pit right in the line of view of the boy, I wanted him to know I could take care of myself. I then flew up into the crowd surfing kids and I passed over bodies and they traded me off to the next person. I then made contact with the ground. Landing on my head.

"Son of a bitch" I laughed picking my self up to realize I had circled the concert and had landed in front of the boy and his friends. I turned to my sister's friend Aaron who watched my with laughter etched onto his face. I saluted him and ran back into the mosh pit. I moshed and went to more concerts catching glimpses of the threesome though out the day. You could smell the weed on my but I didn't really give two shits. I was in one mosh pit and three people fell on me. I was being trampled. But some boy -the boy from the movies- grabbed me up and no lie saved my life. I looked to thank him but he simply walked away. Finally all good things must come to an end and I said goodbye to my friends and trudged back to the car. Which I was riding in with my sister and her friend. We drove for an hour and a half and finally stopped at a restaurant to eat. After devouring the food we went home. I trudged into my room and changed into a pair of red plaid boxers and a black Dracula shirt. I threw my black comforter over my head and went to sleep. I awoke early and went to go to my real home, my grandmothers. At my Oma's my room is blood red with way to may posters and band signatures. My comforter is gray, black, and red. I guess some would call my room goth, I don't really label myself though. If I did I'd say I'm rather punk if anything. But alas call my what you want. I sat myself down on my computer and began to type away about nothing. Listening to "Moan" by Cute is What we Aim For. I sat filing my nails and soon my best friend Lisa came over. We hung out for a while but I couldn't shake the fearful feeling I felt around my as I sat in my house. Something peculiar was going on. And I wanted to know what. Even my one of my cats -Purdy- was acting peculiar. Normally she would sit on my chair for maybe half an hour and then leave me room. Today she was in my room for a good fifteen minutes just sniffing, like she hadn't been used to the smell of my room. She walked around my room for a while, examining it almost. It was so weird. Even when she left and I closed the door she returned and jumped on my bed! It was so weird. But alas, I sat on my computer until late in the evening when I finally rolled myself into bed after my nightly prayers at three thirty. I couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow afternoon with my aunt. But I wouldn't get that chance.

Chapter 1

I woke to sunlight but I soon realized something was astray. I rolled over to what should have been the left side of my bed but fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in any of my rooms, or my houses rooms, or my friends rooms. I had no idea where I was. I tried to calm down, think of some reasonable explanation for this. But within two seconds I was screaming bloody murder. I yanked my hair into a pony tail and ran towards the door never stopping to look at the room. I threw the door open and screamed even loader, causing a older woman who was rather pudgy and had a kind face come near me as tears began to fall from fear.

"WHERE AM I?!?!" I screamed in horror. I took a deep breath. I would not be a story of horror movie directors to take completely out of proportion. The woman came close to me and I thought of "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" that old lady looked relatively harmless too.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed turning my head in horror trying to find a safe place. A gangely man came out of his room as the woman was only a foot from me.

"Honey, honey calm down. You're safe, you're fine. Come let's get you some tea." The woman motioned towards the stairs as she put her other hand on my shoulder.

"I AM NOT DRINKING ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME I AM NOT STUPID IT'S PROBABLY DRUGGED." I screamed loudly trying to shake out of her grip.

"Will you please calm her down?" The man asked.

"I'm trying Sirius she's terrified what would you do if you woke up in a strange room in a strange house?" Snipped the woman.

"Wonder how drunk I was to manage that." Said the man named Sirius and I couldn't help but allow a small giggle to pass through my lips. They looked at me and I remembered my situation, I bolted down the stairs and to the door trying to make a run for it. But the damn door wouldn't open in.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed in horror when an old man with a long white beard who looked like Albus Dumbledore came out of like no where.

"Ah Chastity, please come sit." He said kindly.

"SCREW YOU LET ME OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU REGET" I screamed at him. I saw out of the corner of my eyes people watching in horror.

"If you don't tell me what the freak is going on I will kill every single breathing creature in this house. And please don't be under the impression that it is an empty threat, I have contemplated murder before, and here I could pass it off as self defense and temporary insanity. They would have me out within a week." I said in sweet voice to the old man. The old man simply laughed and I then heard something shocking.

"Chastity, please calm down." The old man told me. How the HELL does this shit know my name.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed in horror looking around to see there was at least seven people staring at me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I screamed looking around.

"You are at the order of the Phoenix, my name is Albus Dumbledore. You're a wizard Chastity." The man told me.

"Oh shit." Was all I could mutter before passing out.

I awoke in the same room with the old man sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"Chastity, I believe I have some explaining to do. First of all, I am your great, great grandfather. Harry Potter is real. And you have been thrown into the middle of a war." And then he began to explain.

Two cups of tea and a biscotti later.

"So that's all you've missed." Said Albus.

"Am I still trippin?" I wondered. Maybe the weed I smoked on my way to warped was laced, but it would have effected me during the day.

"Does Daddy know?" I asked.

"He sent you here, he'll be here soon." Albus assured me.

"Ahh shit. Well I guess there isn't much I can do but hope to wake the hell up from this nightmare?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded.

"Is there anything you'll be needing?" He asked me. Uh yeah clothes, eyeliner, pads, midol.

"Uhhh yeah, a lot of stuff." I told him honestly.

"Worry not dear, all your things are being brought over tonight with your dad. Anything you need right now?" He asked me with a twinkle in his eye. I'm gonna like this guy.

"Uhm, some eyeliner please? And maybe a pair of skinny jeans?" I asked shyly.

"All will be found in the bathroom. This will be your home for the remainder of the summer, but you will be able to go to that concert with your sister don't worry." He told me. I sighed and looked around at the room which would be mine. It was smallish with white walls.

"Is he bringing my posters too?" I asked quietly.

"He's bringing everything. And I assume you want it to look like your old room?" I nodded childishly. He flicked his wand -yes folks I said wand- and it was an exact replica of my old room.

"Dood this is epic. What are you people going to tell my friends? I mean I may be more infamous than anything but people are still gonna wonder." I told the man as I looked around.

"I thought muggle stuff didn't work in the wizarding world." I commented as I saw my computer -quotes hanging from post notes and all- and tv sitting in my new room.

"Simple charm." Shrugged Albus.

"You'll need the computer to keep in touch with your friends. To them you've been shipped off to a boarding school for getting caught by the police or you got a scholar ship. Or both which ever you choose." He told me. I laughed loudly at this thought, that is something that would so happen to me.

"Albus, you explained to me all this is real, you explained to me what's going on, you haven't explained to me why I'm here." I said turning around.

"You are important to us. Not only do you know more about vampires than any normal muggle." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh. Small obsession so sue me.

"But you are also part of a great prophecy, which before you ask no you can't see because I do not want it to effect your decision about anything." I pouted and sighed.

"I will leave you to unpacking, I believe your father will be here soon, the bathrooms right through there, please get ready. I'll have Ginny come in in a few moments." He told me I nodded and walked towards the bathroom where a pair of black skinny jeans, a stud belt, and black eyeliner sat waiting for me. I did my eyeliner and put on the jeans and belt. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What the fuck has happened to you?" I asked myself staring into the eyes of a complete stranger. I could see sorrow, horror, and pain in my reflection.

"What happened baby girl, didn't everything go according to plan?" I laughed at myself. I laughed because of this situation. I laughed because this was all so incredibly impossible. And mostly I laughed because I hated myself for ever getting caught in this situation. I laughed because life's a bitch. I laughed because this is what I wanted. I laughed because I was finally getting what I deserved.


	2. meeting Hermione

Chapter 2

I heard a knocking at the door and I got up to open it. I know I looked scary, I had done my best trying to. Between me having a screaming fit and this outfit I doubt anyone would fuck with me. The girl with fire red hair looked sincerely shocked when she opened the door.

"Hello." She started awkwardly.

"I'm Ginny." She told me I nodded and moved to the side allowing her access to my room.

"I'm Chastity, call me Chaz." I told her in a somber voice.

"Wow, this room is really…. Red and black…" She said in shock.

"It's a remake of my old room." I said with a shrug.

"Wait till I get my posters in here." I told her with a sigh and I pictured my soon to be perfect room. With all my books and what not. She nodded awkwardly.

"Well, breakfests ready. Do you think you want to come down?" She asked sympathetically. I didn't know if I was going to be able to manage a fairy tale come to life.

"Well, I'll sure as shit try." I told her and myself as I followed her down the stairs keeping an evil glare all the way down. I saw a room full of people look at me expectantly. What they saw, they were not happy with to say the least.

"Chaz, you can sit here." Ginny said I nodded and sat next to the man named Sirius.

"Hello." He said to me, I looked up and smiled lightly at him.

"Ok who's she?" Asked someone who I believe is Ron.

"I don't know" One of the twins said.

"But all I know is." The other began.

"She's hot." They said together.

"I'm out of your league sweeties, but keep dreaming." I told them with a glare and they looked at me with shock etched on their faces.

"I like her already." Said Tonks I think.

"Don't." I told her simply.

"Someone's moody." Muttered Sirius. I knew I would like him.

"Oh no, not moody. This is my only mood." I assured him getting a laugh out of him and a few others. I then realized something. OH SHIT THESE WERE THE THREE KIDS!

"How long have you guys had people following me?" I asked somewhat angry. I liked my privacy.

"Chaz…." Albus began.

"Opa -as I have taken to calling him for being to lazy to say grandfather or great great grandfather- how long have you had people following me?" I questioned testily.

"A few years." Sirius told me. I sighed and shrunk down in my seat.

"Who." I asked simply.

"All of us." He told me.

"How did you know?" Asked Fred or George one of the two.

"The black haired kid pulled me outta the pit." I said simply.

"What the heck does that mean?" Asked Ginny.

"I fell in the mosh pit, three kids fell on top of me. Nearly trampled me to death, black haired killed pulled me up." I said shrugging.

"I also saw you three throughout the day and the day before. You guys suck at being inconspicuous." I informed them. My voice never changed from its monotone theme.

"But thanks for like saving my life man, I owe you." I told the black haired kid who I assumed was Harry. He shrugged.

"You're father is here." Said Opa before there was the sound of a door opening.

"DADDY" I screamed getting out of my chair and running towards him. He had bags levitating behind him. I jumped up and hugged him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I then screamed when I realized I should be mad at him. He looked at me sheepishly.

"You don't think you could have fucked my life up anymore, you decided to send me to a fucking house where I don't know anyone and I'm a fucking freak? I woke up and almost fucking went crazy on the poor woman who was just trying to make me tea! I threatened to kill every living creature in this house! Did you ever stop and think 'maybe I should tell my youngest daughter she's a God damn WIZARD'" I hissed at him angrily. I could tell that they were all ease dropping and I saw one of the expandable ears from the corner of my eye and grabbed it stepping on it with my foot.

"Oh she's good." I heard one of the twins say.

"You are in so much shit you're swimming in it." I told my dad stomping off into the room that had been set up for me. Knowing full well that as my daddy he would follow.

"Squirt, you know as well as I do I couldn't tell you. And I didn't want to just drop you here. That was your mother."

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THAT PHYSCOPATHIC NEANDERTHAL WHO IS MADE OF MORE PLASTIC THAN A FREAKING BARBIE DOLL!" I have a major anger issue.

"Honey, I wanted to tell you. I really did. Imagine how it was explaining this to your sisters, and Debbie. Last week was so confusing for them too."

"LAST WEEK! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!?! THEY KNEW BEFORE ME?" I asked in horror. That was so it. My dad dropped all my things down and I screamed.

"IF ANYTHING BROKE I AM GOING TO LOOSE THE REMENANTS OF MY SANITY WHICH HAVE SOME HOW MANAGED TO SURVIVE THIS HORRID EXPERIENCE!" I warned him

"Honey you need to stop screaming." My dad tried. I growled at him. Yes I growled.

"I want to go home, and if you do not take me home. So help me God dad I will wreak so much havoc you will think this is a remake of _Half Past Dead_ when all the cell mates got out. Under stand me daddy?" I asked bitterly.

"Honey, I can't. You have peoples lives to save. You can't tell me you would let people die." He told me. Fuck he knew me to well.

"What ever. Just leave my shit here. How the hell do you expect me to go to some cock sucking Hogwarts when the most magic I know is how to make brownies?" I questioned. I could tell he was straining not to bitch at me for twenty minutes about my swearing.

"Honey calm down." He told me. I looked him in the eye.

"Fine Daddy." I said venomously.

"Good bye sweetheart, I'll visit soon." He assured me. I nodded and realized he was leaving me here once again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you know I love you." My dad said kissing my forehead.

"Bye daddy, love you too." I told him as he left. Oh revenge was so bittersweet. The moment he was gone I ran to one of my boxes and did what I do best. Destroy and rebel. I got my purple hair dye and some earrings and went to work. First I dyed my hair purple. My entire head. It was epic. I then walked over to my mirror. So basically three hours a bottle of hair dye and seven earrings later I was done. I finished straightening my hair -thank the Lord for Opa- and looked at my eleven holed ears, one studded nose, and one pierced tongue, which hurt like a BITCH. But I knew it wouldn't get infected. Never did. There was a knock on the door.

"Chaz?" A timid voice asked. That of Ginny Weasley.

"One moment please." I said when I checked my straightened hair. I heard a small lisp coming from my mouth. Oops?

"Come in." I called sitting on my bed and grabbing the first book I saw.

"I just wanted to… HOLY SHIT." She screamed and I couldn't help it. I broke down laughing.

"Hello!" I said in between giggles.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Ginny said calming down from the fit of shock and giggles.

"Thanks. I'm fine. But don't tell people I can laugh ok? I have an image to keep up." I told her smiling she laughed and nodded.

"Gin what happened?" I heard Ron's voice. I put a finger to my lips and she made a fake horrified face. The rest of the teenagers came up and I picked up my copy of the history of Vlad the Impaler. Ron screamed and the other teens looked to see the freak show.

"Next to scream will get their tongue ripped out, and trust me, piercing it may hurt, not having it will just be a pain." I told them making sure the little silver ball in my mouth was visible.

"Why did you do this?" Gasped Hermione.

"Got bored?" I offered.

"It's so dangerous it's going to get infected." Warned Hermione.

"And when that happens, that'll be a bitch. And you'll be able to say 'I told you so.' but that must be a saying you get to say a lot isn't it?" I know I'm being a bitch. But I'm shy, and this is what happens.

"You're a brat you know that?" Hermione told me. I set my book down got up and walked toward her as if I was a lion approaching his prey.

"Yes , Hermione I was actually quiet aware of that little piece of information. I was also aware of the fact that you are at the moment so terrified that you just might start crying. Which I find pointless I must admit. If I kill you now, it wouldn't be as fun. You see I'm much like a Komodo Dragon. I poison my prey and watch it slowly and painfully squirm and die, sometimes it could take days. Before I finally make the kill." I told her smirking.

"Or you could compare me to the mighty Prince of Romania Prince Vlad Dracula, I do enjoy seeing people in pain. You know when he saw a hard working peasant with clothes to small for him. He killed the peasant's wife and presented him with a new one. He locked the poor and ill beggars in a room and gave them a final feast, before lighting the room on fire and allowing them to burn to death. Maybe I am that cruel. Or maybe, I am a sweet girl who volunteers at a nursing home. Who helps old people garden. Maybe I was a smart girl who was taking a college course as a freshman in high school. Maybe. Or maybe I'm a slut who will fuck any guy she sees. Or maybe just maybe I'm a druggie drunk who spends her weekends lightin up and drinking down. Or maybe I am just a waste of space and organs here only because I was put in this horrid situation. Maybe I am all of these things, and none of these things. But you'll never know will you? Because I won't tell because I am as you pointed out. A brat. But I am also a bitch, so please sweetheart. Save yourself and don't make me mad." I told her before stalking off to my bathroom. I heard her huff and puff and leave and I waited a few moments before returning to my room. Where Ginny sat looking half shocked and half amused.

"That was mean." She informed me.

"I'm a mean girl." I informed her with a shrug. She sighed and shook her head.

"Bye the way what does Opa mean?" she questioned getting off my bed and walking towards the door.

"Grandfather." I informed her as she walked out the door. I laid down on my bed as the door shut and turn on my ipod. Listening to the only song that could help me at the moment. "The Lining is silver" By Reliant K.


	3. Epic Ninja Battle

Third person.

"The nerve of that girl. And did you see her hair. Ridiculous!" Scoffed Hermione.

"Give her a break, she's been through a lot. How would you like to be thrown into a house on the other side of the world with people you didn't know and find out that a book is real?" Asked Ginny.

"True. What do you think Harry?" Asked Ron Harry snapped out of his thoughts about the beautiful happy girl he had seen at warped tour.

"Who knows? Maybe she's a freak. Maybe not. Never know now a days." Shrugged Harry walking ahead of them. He'd been distant since he'd seen the sudden change from the happy go lucky girl that Chastity was, to the angry scared girl she came to be in more than an hour.

"Yeah well, I guess I can see where she would be angry, but she was borderline crazy. Did you hear how she talked to her father?" Asked Hermione in shock.

"Sh e's American." Shrugged Ginny as if it explained everything. And in some ways it did.

"Does any one know what an Opa is?" Asked Fred curiously.

"I asked her." Admitted Ginny.

"And?" questioned Hermione as Ginny contemplated weather or not to tell them everything.

"It means grandfather."

Chastity.

I want to go home. I am bored and alone and I'm going to lose it. I know, I'll find Sirius, he seemed funny. And with that decision I got up turning my Ipod off and walked toward the door. I closed the door carefully and walking down the hall way. I walked down the stairs and searched for something to entertain me. I walked into some sitting room type thing where I saw Sirius. He heard me walking and turned to smile at me.

"Hello." I said in a weird voice that Aaron used to use. It felt like warped was so far away. Like normalcy and friend ship was dead to me. Sirius laughed and motioned for me to join him sit down.

"So I heard you and Hermione got in a bit of a row?" Asked Sirius I made a guilty face and said.

"She started it." I informed him.

"How?"

"She was being a know it all, and they annoy me." I informed him.

"Ok so you thought it was a good plan to comp are yourself to a serial killer and a dragon?" Questioned Sirius obviously amused.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I admitted with a shrug as I sat in front of him, he sat on the couch I seated myself on the floor.

"I'm sure it did." He assured me smirking.

"What? She was all 'it's going to get infected' like I didn't already think of that and disinfect the earrings not only with the earring solution but with a lighter too." I said with a sigh as I laid down and looked at the ceiling, I had a feeling me and Sirius were going to be real close.

"Well she's just a nervous girl." Sirius tried.

"What ev's I guess it's not like I have a choice, I have to deal with her." He made a noise of agreement and we sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes.

"So what's there to do around here?" I questioned suddenly bored.

"Not much." He admitted.

"Let's play a game!" I offered sitting up and looking at him childishly. He laughed at me and sat up on the couch.

"What game?" He asked.

"I'm just the ideas person here." I said laughing. God I hate my laugh, it's like a school girls giggle.

"Uhm, I don8 0t know wizard chess…" He began.

"Is that where the thingys come to life?" I asked all excited he nodded his head.

"Ok we're playing that! One problem though…" I told him he looked at me curiously.

"I can't play muggle chess." I admitted and he laughed and got off the couch, I followed him and he got the board and set it up.

"Ok so this goes here…" He began instruction. About fifteen minutes and note cards later I was ready to play. We began and once the head got chopped off my guy I screamed in surprise, even though I was expecting it. Sirius laughed hard as I stared wide eyed at the chess table.

"Ok that might have been the damn near coolest thing I have ever seen. Like that was just about as epic as meeting WiL Francis." I informed him smiling.

"You know Chaz, you could try being nice to the other kids your age. I mean you're nice to me!" Said Sirius and I laughed hard.

"Why is it you're nice to me anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Cause of what you said when I first met you. About waking up in a strange person's house drunk. I thought it was funny. That's why." I told him laughing with him this time.

"Good to know I've given you such a good impression" he sa id through laughs.

"Ooo you wanna see something funny! Come upstairs it's on my computer." I told him pulling him up by the arm. He followed me into my room laughing as I turned on my computer. He looked at my room with all my posters and what not.

"What's The Boondock Saints?" Asked Sirius looking at my poster.

"We must educate you my poor friend!" I said in shock.

"But first the most hilarious puppet show ever." I told him logging on to my computer and going onto you tube. Harry Potter Puppet Pals came on, and we spent a few minutes laughing hysterically because these puppets were people in the house at that moment in time. After the video an IM popped up from Jackie L. Now me and Jackie were really close friends for two years, then we got in a VICIOUS fight that led to us hating each other. Now, we're not tight again, but we're legit.

Sinissweet:_ Hey, OMG, I heard you got shipped off to some boarding school in England?!?!_

CHASTITYxBITES: _Hey, ugh yeah it's legit ridic. The cops brought me home and that was it. Woosh off to England._

Sinissweet:_ Omg that sucks man. What'd you do to get the cops called on you in the first place?_

CHASTITYxBITES: _Hahahaha lets just say it involves shaving cream, vodka, silly string, three guys, and a very large amount of t equila._

Sinissweet:_ Wow Chaz, way to go. Well I gotta go, ttly._

CHASTITYxBITES:_ Byes_

"Shaving cream, vodka, silly string, three guys, and a very large amount of tequila? And she believed you?" Asked Sirius in shock.

"You'd be surprised about what I've done." I shrugged before walking over to the TV and turning it on and plugging in my DVD player.

"You my child are in need of some serious Americafincation." I informed him making up my own word.

"So Irish killers, vampires, pirates, semi ghost like living dead creatures, zombies, or phantoms first?" I questioned pointing to my movie rack.

"I'm afraid." Sirius said in shock.

"I'm gonna go get Tonks and see if she wants to watch, her and Remus, I've been trying to get them together for ages." Sirius told me. I nodded and told him to make some popcorn too. I seemed to be getting along with the adults fine it was the kids that were kinda awkward. But it was only awkward because I know how kids my age are and act. How evil and deceiving they can be. And I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to save lives. Which is what I planned to do. But I couldn't help remember that I owed Harry Potter for saving me from the mosh pit. As stupid as it sounds I really was almost trampled to death. An d since I didn't know if the books would hold true, that moment I vowed not to loose any more maruaders. If it was the last thing I did. Ginny walked by and I waved for her to come in.

"We were just gonna watch a movie, me Sirius and maybe Tonks and Lupin. Care to join?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded taking a seat on my bed text to me. I saw the teenagers pass and look in, and to their horror me and Ginny were talking, I was smiling but I managed to catch myself before the noticed that I did in fact smile.

"Gin, we were gonna go play quidditch, did you wanna come?" Asked Hermione carefully.

"No, I'm gonna watch some movies with Chaz…" Ginny told them. They looked shocked.

"Ok Gin, if you say so." Said her brother who walked away slowly. I saw Harry catch my eye and I winked.

"It's going to be funny when they realize you're not this horrible monster." Ginny said smirking.

"But aren't I?" I asked hitting her with a pillow. She laughed and hit me back. And so began the epic ninja pillow fight battle of the centaury.

"What are you two doing?" Asked a shocked Tonks.

"EPIC NINJA BATTLE!" I informed her throwing her a pillow. She joined in and we were jumping on my bed laughing when Remus and Sirius came in.

"What in God's green earth are you doing Tonks?" Asked Remus in shock as she hit me in the head.

"CHAZ STARTED IT" She yelled childishly.

"LIES ALL LIES!" I said hitting her back before Ginny hit both of us.

"Yeah, ok, what were the movie choices again?" So we watched _The Boondock Saints, Queen of the damned, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Crow, Dawn of the Dead, Phantom of the Opera, _and finally _Twilight. _It was about midnight when we were done watching all the movies. It seemed weird at first because I mean three of them were adults, but I got used to it real fast.

"It's SO CUTE" Me, Ginny, and Tonks squealed about _Twilight_ while the two men rolled their eyes. I wasn't letting Tonks die either. Not if it cost me everything. Ginny soon passed out of the floor and I changed into red plaid boxers and a black tank top -it was to hot for a shirt- and I curled up into bed leaving my make up on for removal tomorrow. I awoke to a loud scream though. Ginny and I looked at each other and I ran out of the room in search for the source of the noise. So you must be wondering 'Why does she care if someone who kidnapped her is dying?' well it's because I'm still a person. Now you are also wondering where are the adults? Us kids apparently get a level of the house to ourselves. I ran into what I presumed to be the boys room, where the screaming was the loudest and slammed the door open pulling my hair into a tight pony tail. I saw Ron and Hermione standing over Harry nervously. I ran to the bed and realized they had already tried to wake him up and failed. I couldn't let him go on screaming like that so I tried my hand at it. I figured he's in sixth year? Maybe. So he may still be dreaming about Cedric.

"Shhh, Harry it's ok. You're ok. Nothing can hurt you. You're safe, you're fine." I whispered to him petting his head slowly.

"He'll kill you, he's killed him already. Run City, run!" muttered Harry.

"We're safe Harry, you're safe. What happened wasn't your fault. You're safe." I whispered to him ignoring the shocked faces coming my way as I grabbed his hand. He calmed down considerably but was still having a panic attack. Who was City anyway?

"Harry, listen to me very carefully. You're fine, you are safe. Nothing can harm you ok? And no ones going to harm your friends and family. I won't let them. You're safe and you didn't do anything wrong. I'll protect the people you care about, don't worry Harry. We're all safe, we're all going to make it out of this war alive. We're ok." I promised half heartedly as he finally went back into a quiet sleep. I gave his head one last stroke and turned to find I had more of an audience than I expected. All the teenagers stared at me in shock.

"No one's ever been able to calm him down before, how'd you know what to say?" Asked Hermione shocked. I simply shrugged and itched the back of my head before I realized what I was wearing, and the fact that the boys really appreciated it.

"If you continue to stare at me like that I will rip your eyeballs out and feed them to you." I said annoyed as the adults came rushing in.

"What happened?" Asked a groggy Sirius.

"Chaz took care of it." Ginny said proudly. I shrugged and Harry woke up slowly staring at everyone.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"You had a nightmare, Chaz was just helping you calm down…" Hermione began. Harry looked at me in shock, rubbed his eyes, and looked me up and down. Boys.

"Well I'm off to bed so yeah, lovely seeing all of you again." I said sarcastically turning on my heel and walking out of the door. Hermione followed.

"Yes Hermione?" I questioned turning to face her.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She said sheepishly.

"No worries." was all I replied before continuing to walk to my room. Closing the door I yawned and looked at the clock. Four thirty five in the damn morning.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you gorgeous boy. What am I going to do about you?" I muttered to myself as I covered myself and went to sleep.


	4. Oh silly Snape threats are for kids

Harry's point of view.

The nightmare, it was so horrible. Cedric dying. I couldn't do anything to save him. The only reason Sirius has survived the ministry attack was because some small woman pushed him out of the way last minute, and she was gone before anyone know what hit them. The nightmare it was horrid. Cedric dying. My mum, my dad. I heard a voice that soon soothed me, it was Chastity, telling me everything I needed to hear at the moment as Voldemort shaped my dreams to his pleasure and my torture. Chastity promising we'd be fine. I saw myself, maybe a year from now in Hogwarts at war. My older self begged some girl names City to run. "We're ok" I finally heard before the dreams stopped and changed all together. I this dream nothing was bad. Just me and some chocolate frogs. I awoke to see a large amount of people standing around my bed. Including Chaz. They all looked shocked and Hermione looked absolutely mortified.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my eyes and Hermione told me Chastity had calmed me from my nightmare. My eyes were somewhat usable now and I looked at Chastity's attire. Red boxers and a black tank top with smudged black make up and a messy ponytail. She looked beautiful.

"Well I'm off the bed, so yeah, lovely seeing all of you again." Her voice dripped sarcasm as she turned and left the room. Hermione followed after her.

"I gotta tell you mate, you looked bad, like you were dying or something. It was weird though, Chaz came in and started whispering to you stroking your hair and you calmed right down." Ron told me with his thinking face on, that can't end well.

"Mate, do you know why Chaz is here?" Asked Ron. I sighed and shook my head no.

"Promise you won't get mad, I assumed you knew." Ron started.

"Apparently there's a prophecy about her. She's never been trained as a witch mate, she thought we were just book characters. But that much you knew. The prophecy though, I don't know it. But mate, this is weird." Ron was so weird at times.

"Yeah mate, weird." I agreed.

"But she's bloody hot isn't she?" Asked Fred and George who'd just entered the room.

"In her pajamas, DAMN" the brothers agreed loudly. I didn't like how they were talking about Chaz, but I didn't say anything. She wasn't mine and I knew it.

"She's gonna kill you one day. Said Ron shaking his head with a sigh.

"Probably, but what a way to go." Agreed Fred.

"Well let's go to sleep." Said Ron as we all silently agreed and turned off the lights. I fell asleep thinking about Chaz.

Chaz's point of veiwy view view.

"Chaz…" I heard a voice ring.

"Death shall come to whoever is waking me up." I warned sleepily.

"It's the lovely Ginny of course." Said Ginny as I yawned and sat up.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"Near noon." She informed me.

"In America, I didn't even wake up until one." I said yawning once more and laying myself back down.

"Harry's asking about you." I pretended not to care. "Well isn't it good to know he didn't die because he had a nightmare that woke all of China up." I muttered turning my head on the pillow.

"By the way, how'd you know what to say?" Asked Ginny curiously sitting on my bed as I sat up and looked at her giving up on sleep.

"After everything he's been through? I'd want a little sympathy and something to hold onto. So I gave it to him." I told her shrugging as I got up and walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of bright red skinny jeans and a black pink and red Blink 182 shirt. I went to the bathroom and yawned once more as I pulled them on, fixed my hair and make up and came back into the room. Ginny was laying on my bed reading one of my books.

"Fast." She commented and I shrugged.

"Trust me, that's not the only thing I do fast." I told her winking as we walked out of the room and I hopped on one foot to put my sock on.

"Why don't your socks match?" Asked Ginny.

"Bought em this way." I told her shrugging. Then as I attempted to balance, I fell.

"Ow, I do that to much." I muttered standing up and fixing my sock as I heard the twins laugh.

"Keep laughing, still not on my level baby boys." I told them as me and Ginny continued to walk away. I was turning to talk to Ginny when she stopped mid step and since I was looking at the ground I walked into a person.

"Watch where you're going girl." A voice said. I looked up, greasy hair, Snape.

"I have a name thanks. How would you like it if I called you Creature? Or Grease ball maybe? Or maybe even what happens when a rabid monkey and your father multiply?" Yeah I just powned you and your mother. How does that feel sucker. I heard a large about of laughter and I turned to see all the teenagers.

"Chastity, MOVE." Scoffed Snape.

"Well you see, I could do that, but then I wouldn't be where I am now, what aren't you enjoying our conversation?" I feigned hurt.

"No." He told me in his noisily voice.

"Bummer really, go along and play with your chemistry set Severus, arguing with me is way out of your league." I told him as Sirius and Remus walked by. The shared looks and looked as if they were about to burst from laughter.

"You speak this way to me in such a manner during your lessons and I will makes sure you have negative house points." He informed me.

"Oh no" I feigned horror.

"You do realize that empty threats mean nothing to me correct. Like I told you Severus, arguing with me is way out of your league, leave now, and you won't have to find out how I handled things when I lived in America." I hissed before walking past him with Ginny in tow. Leaving the shocked bunch behind.

"Was that smart?" Asked Ginny.

"Not at all."


	5. Torture

I sat down for breakfast with the rest of the large group. They talked and laughed and I sat there awkwardly waiting for the food to come out. Eggs and bacon, pancakes, and waffles came out. Yummy. I got some scrambled eggs and then turned to Ginny.

"Is there any ketchup?" I questioned she looked at my shocked and got up from the table and got it for me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I put some on my eggs.

"Ew." Said the twins in unison.

"What, its good!" I shrugged putting the ketchup down.

"I thought Harry was the only one who did that." Said Sirius laughing. I shrugged and simply took a drink of water.

"Pass the coffee please." I said quietly and Lupin looked at me funny.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?" Asked Molly in horror.

"I've been drinking coffee since I was thirteen." I admitted as a cup of coffee floated in front of me causing me to gasp in shock.

"I'm never going to get used to this." I sighted grabbing the cup and adding sugar and creamer. Opa appeared out of no where causing me to scream.

"SHIZA!" I gasped swearing in German as he laughed whole heartedly.

"Ugh, this is going to give me a freaken heart attack." I muttered putting my head between my hands. A break down would soon happen, this was all to much.

"Oh, just wondering, what year am I supposed to be in?" I questioned taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, technically, you should be a fi fth year, but you'll be a sixth year. We will be giving you a potion which will have all the lessons and knowledge from the first five years." Snape said snottily.

"That's not fair, or right!" Gasped Hermione

"She should have to learn it just like everyone else!" Whined Hermione. I turned to her an evil glint in my eyes.

"Ok, Hermione. How do you reach a high and low octave? What's the history behind the Rome's name. What is the complete history of Europe up until the first world war? How was the Bubonic plague carried? How do you solve a quadratic equation? What does Y=MX+B mean? How do you process film? How do you roll film in the dark room when you can't even see it? How long do you leave film in the fixer? What mineral bubbles with acid? Could you write two three page papers and answer eighty multiple choice questions in less that two hours? How do you say good luck in Italian?" I hissed out at her leaving her completely shocked.

"Now listen here Sweetie, I learned all that in one quarter. There's four quarters in a year. Would you be able to learn all that in a month and a half? No I didn't think so. So how do you expect me to learn five years in that time?" I questioned her seriously. She remained silent and the rest of the group remained shocked.

"When do I take this potion?" I=2 0questioned the grease ball.

"Now." He informed me as he handed me a puke green vile.

"I am so going to regret doing this." I muttered as I was handed the vile.

"That looks…" Fred began.

"Absolutely…" Continued George.

"DISGUSTING" the finished in unison. I sighed and looked at the vile.

"Bottoms up." I said as I chugged it down. There was flashes in my head and I looked around in horror as people started to fall dead around me. This wasn't just information about school, but about everything wizarding. I watched as I pushed Sirius out of the way when a spell hit, I watched as Harry and Cho kissed, I watched as Cedric -who really did look like Edward- fell to the ground. I then fell to the ground myself and I felt myself convulse.

"You asshole." I muttered as the all crowded around me including the potions master. I watched days go by. I watched deaths through Voldemort's eyes. Harry's parents, everyone Harry cared about, people Harry didn't even know. I watched as I then turned into Harry's mother. Getting tortured I could feel the pain and I screamed out. I was then in myself in front of the man who I deemed the devil.

"Crucio." He muttered and I began to wallow in pain. I then passed out.


	6. Why am I covered in blood?

Third Person.

The order watched as Chastity convulsed and yelled in pain on the kitchen floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!" screamed Sirius pushing Snape against a wall.

"I didn't do anything! The dark Lord must have connected to her mind while she was vulnerable." Said Snape in shock. Sirius grudgingly allowed Snape to fall as Chastity screamed in pain.

"NO!" Screamed Chastity once more before passing out . As that happened Harry clutched his scar in pain.

"He's enjoying this." Muttered Harry in anger.

"He's using the Crucio curse, there's nothing we can do." sighed Harry angrily.

"Damn it Snape! You should have known when you gave her the potion! You're Voldemort's puppet! You should have known he would do this!" Said Sirius angrily as Chastity continued to convulse on the floor even in a comatose state.

"Harry do something!" begged Ginny as she watched her friend begin bleeding from the back of her head.

"Like what?!?!" Questioned Harry as he racked his brain for an idea.

"Well, she was able to help you! Help her!" Cried Ginny.

"First let's bring her to her room. Pertifculs Totalas." Said Lupin freezing the girl so she would to longer be having a seizure as Harry picked=2 0her up and carried her to her room. Of all the teenagers only Ginny had dared step foot into Chastity's room. From a distance you could only see horrifying things but upon further inspection Harry saw pictures of her and her friends hanging from the mirror and her and her sisters hanging from the wall. Harry placed her carefully on the bed and Lupin unfroze her. She began convulsing once more. She was still bleeding from the back of the head and now from her wrists in even slits. As the adults tended to her wounds and Ginny cried Harry attempted to calm Chastity down.

"Chaz, can you hear me? It's me Harry? You know, the one who pulled you out of the mosh pit? You're going to be ok. You're going to be fine." Tried Harry as she continued to what it seemed like me tortured and bleed to death.

"Chaz, you gotta wake up. If you don't wake up you'll die." Harry went on in horror as her legs began bleeding too.

"No! I won't let you take him fucker!" Gasped Chastity as she continued to shake.

"NO Harry! NO! God damn it NO! You can't have him!" Said Chastity in a shaky voice.

"No one's taking me anywhere." Harry grabbed her hand and hushed her.

"Chastity, I'm fine, but you won't be if you don't wake up. Think of your sisters, your friends. Who will yell at Hermione?" Tried Harry as he stroked her hair which was drenched with her own blood.

"Chastity, you need to calm down. I'll protect you, you're fine. You're safe. You're going to be ok. We're going to be ok." Harry whispered into her ear as she slowly began to stop shaking.

"We're ok City, we're ok." Harry assured Chastity as she finally stopped convulsing and bleeding.

"He must have lost his hold on her." Offered Lupin as they all took one step back from the bleeding mess that was Chastity.

"Yes, but alas, how?" Questioned Dumbledore smiling, he obviously knew but would tell no one.

"Thank you." Said Ginny hugging Harry as she ran to Chastity's side.

"What was she screaming about?" Asked Hermione carefully as Harry walked to her side.

"Voldemort was threatening to take me." Sighed Harry shaking his head.

"Oh, dear." Hermione sighed as Ginny and Tonks sat on their knees beside Chastity's bed.

"Why do you think she hates us so much?" Questioned Ron looking over at the girl.

"No idea, maybe we should be nicer?" Offered Harry.

"We've been nice." stated Hermione.

"You're right, she likes Ginny and Sirius because their upfront. We were being fake. Maybe we should be legit." Offered Ron and Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock because Ron actually said something intelligent.

"Wow Ron, just when I was wondering why I put up with you." Joked Harry as Chastity moaned and rolled over blinking her eyes.

"Why am I covered in blood?" Her voice rang angrily as all her memories came back to her.,

"SNAPE, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" She screamed getting up still covered in blood as she ran down the hall in search of the potions master. There were many things about this girl Harry found peculiar, appealing, and frightening. But he would not want to get her mad


	7. I'm so far past your level

Chastity's point of view.

"SNAPE!" I continued to screamed as I brushed past the golden trio. I found him and the adults in the kitchen.

"SEVERUS SNAPE YOU SLIMEY PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed pushing him against the wall as Sirius attempted to contain me and my rage.

"I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR SORRY ASS WITH A FREAKEN SPORK" I screamed at him shoving him once more.

"Control yourself granddaughter!" Said Opa seriously. I sighed and dropped the man to the ground.

"Well it's his fault." I told him making an angry face as I turn to see the golden trio. I swear those three pop out20of no where. Unless they followed me down stairs. Which they might have.

"I refuse to drink anything else made by this brutto, stupido, uomo!" I yelled in Italian. (Translated ugly, stupid, man)

"Chastity Cassandra Elizabeth! You know it is rude to speak in other languages when the people around you can't understand them!" Scolded Sirius. How did he know my middle name? And who the hell did he think he was?

"Perche?" I questioned. (Translation Why? Or Because?)

"Because Chastity, everyone has a right to know what you're yelling about." Sirius said.

"Bugiardo" I stated. (Translation Liar.)

"Chastity!" Sirius said annoyed.

"Silenzio!" (Silence)

"Chastity!" Finally I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I shrugged biting at my nails.

"anyone want to translate?" asked Harry.

"Nope." I said smirking as I bounced my way out of the room.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Moaned Sirius and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Chaz, wait." Ginny called as she followed me up to my room.

"What is going on with you and Harry?" she asked me the moment I closed my door.

"Nothing, why?" I asked conf used.

"Today, when you were having that fit, he calmed you down. Woke you up. You nearly bled to death." She informed me as I looked down at my blood drenched clothes.

"Well then, I guess I owe him one again. This will never be even will it?" I said shaking my head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll meet you down stairs in a bit." I told Ginny taking out an outfit.

"Ok, there's a straightening serum in the conditioner, you won't have to straighten it it'll look curly when you get outta the shower but it'll dry straight." Ginny told me as she closed the door. Epic I hate doing my hair, my hair is so curly it take one to two in a half hours to straighten it. I locked the door and stepped out of my bloody shirt, undershirt, and pants. I took off my bloody bra and thong and pulled on a blood red towel. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower shaving and washing everywhere. The moment I was out of the shower there was a knock at the door. I made the natural assumption it was either Tonks or Ginny so I simply put on a red towel and walked out of the bathroom to the door.

"COMING" I called as I stepped into my black slippers with Jack Skellignton on them. I opened the door to reveal Harry.

"Chaz…" He began and he looked me up and down.

8 0Oh shit, I thought you were Ginny! Hold on!" I made a horrified face and blushed insanely red before slamming the door and quickly getting dressed. I threw on make up and ran back to the door.

"Sorry! What's up?" I asked opening my door wide enough to let him in before closing it behind him.

"Nice room." He commented.

"Nice face." I teased walking to my bed, picking up the brush, and brushing my hair.

"I didn't know you had curly hair." He commented.

"Ugh, yeah, it's a curse, thank God for Ginny and the straightening serum." I said smiling.

"So, I'm just going to be straight up with you. Why do you hate me and my friends?" He asked. This took me aback and I stood up and threw the brush down.

"What gave you that idea?" I questioned angrily. Why I was angry? No one had ever came up to me and asked why I hated them, they usually accepted and moved on.

"Oh I don't know, the brutal attack on Hermione, twice? I've seen you before Chaz, you were happy. No one can change that fast." He told me. That stabbed me hard. He didn't know anything about it or me. Or that fact that I'd never been happy. I just wanted to go home, but sadly, home was no where.

"Live a day in my shoes Potter, you'll break both feet before you take the first step." I told him fixing my eyeliner.

"You had friends, and family. Nothings changed." He informed me standing behind me.

"BULL SHIT! EVERYTHINGS CHANGED! YOU SHOULDN'T EXSIST! NONE OF THIS SHOULD EXSIST! I SHOULD BE TAKING A BOTTLE TO THE FACE RIGHT NOW NOT LISTENING TO YOU QUESTION WHY I HATE SOMEONE!" I more or less lost my grip on the decibel of my voice.

"Get out." I told him turning around angrily.

"Chastity, we haven't done anything to you." He told me trying to calm me down.

"I've broken people without even touching them Potter, don't test me." I hissed whipping myself away from him.

"Oh, I'm Potter now? 'I'm gonna marry Harry Potter' ring any bells." oh he's fucking up.

"YOU WEREN'T REAL THEN. AND YOU WEREN'T SO DAMN ANNOYING" I screamed.

"Oh at least I wasn't obsessed with a fake guy. You're not my type any way." He scoffed

"Oh sweetie I know how you and your little friends look at me. And I assure you, I'm so far past your level, the fall from mine to yours would kill me." I informed him smirking before pushing him towards the door.

"Come on Chastity, what happened that m ade you such a bitch? You used to be happy I know you." Snapped Harry and I hissed angrily.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME" I screamed.

"Oh don't I? You play in the rain, you sing when you garden, when you're nervous you bite your nails. You're deathly afraid of bugs. You like to dance. You aren't as angry as you seem. You haven't talked to your mom in months. You love your family and friends, your favorite bands are Aiden, A.F.I, My Chemical Romance, and Dashboard Confessional. You get sick a lot. You are deathly afraid of getting lice. You don't fight people like you want everyone to believe you do. You ruin peoples lives, you can't be trusted. You don't mind using people for your own personal gain. You're shameless." He hissed and I pushed him harder out of the room.

"You can't run from all your problems Chastity, you're going to have to deal with me, and Ron, and Hermione. You can't get rid of us." He warned me.

"Oh yeah Potter?" I asked as I continued to push him.

"Watch me." I told him getting him out the door and slamming it in his face.

"Fuck my life." I muttered running to my box and retrieving the blade. I took it to my wrist a few times as blood seeped from my arms.

"Why can't I just be let alone? I cried in anger looking up at the ceiling.

"Why can't I just die?" I cried placing the blade down and turning on the water as I stopped the bleeding. I put band aids on and then a long sleeve _The Crow_ shirt. I pulled my now dry and straight hair up into a pony tail and walked out of the room drying my eyes quickly grabbing my cigarettes and lighter and stuffing them in my hoodie pocket. I'm quitting I swear but I needed to get rid of the last one. I walked past the golden trio and Harry knocked into me, hitting the fresh cuts on my arm.

"Oh fuck you." I hissed raising my arm up about to punch him when Sirius walked by.

"CHASTITY CASSANDRA ELIZABETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he gasped and stopped my arm moments before Harry's face and my fists collided.

"Nothing to your concern."

"If I find out you tried to punch anyone else I'm going to call your father. Understand?" Warned Sirius.

"Oh yes, and what would Daddy do? He barely notices my existence much less the fact that I beat the golden boy up." I laughed as I pulled myself out of his grasp as the three looked absolutely shocked. Sirius walked away to go get Lupin I think.

"Touch me again Potter, and Sirius won't be able to save you." I warned him before lighting up my cig and blowing the smoke in his face. I then turned towards the window lit cig in mouth and climbed onto the roof.

Harry's point of view.

"Lord Harry, what'd you do?" Asked Ron in shock as he watched the smoke fly around the girl who sat on the roof inhaling deeply.

"Just told her the truth." I told him stupidly.

"Yeah, I can see that went over REAL well." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault she's crazy." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Dip shit I can still hear you and unless you want to know how bad cigarettes really do burn I advise you shut the hell up and get out of here." Chastity said shocking me and Ron and Hermione.

"What's the problem baby girl?" I asked her meanly. She turned put out the short and flew into the window.

"Call me baby girl again, and I will personally make sure that you can not multiply, you think Voldemort's scary sweetie? Wait till you see me. I could make that son of a bitch bow on hand and knee." she told me putting a hand to my throat.

"CHASTITY" Lupin called she released my throat and turned on her heal in the other direction.

"Ok, maybe she's a little crazy." Agreed Ron.


	8. Shameless

Chastity

I've lost the reminisce of my sanity. Fuck all these people, fuck the people I can't save, fuck this I want out. Sirius and Lupin caught up with me later in the day when I was cigarette free and full of anger.

"If you're here to lecture me I advise you save your breathe." I told them rolling my eyes as I looked up at them from my bed.

"You can't go around punching people." Sirius said. No one listens to me.

"That is completely debatable." I told them swinging my head over the edge of the bed so I laid upside down staring at them, my hair dangling and reaching the floor.

"Chastity, come on." Begged Sirius as they walked closer into the room and I sighed as they took seats, one on my black chair, one on my foot stool.

"Poopy faces fine, fine, fine I won't go around punching people who are supposed to save the world in the face." I said rolling my eyes at how funny they looked upside down.

"Thank you! Now go apologize." Lupin said and I raised an eyebrow at him. He walked over to me pulled me up and pulled me down the hall.

"You are a BAD BAD BAD PERSON" I hissed as he threw me into the boys room. He waited at the door way as I looked at Harry, they looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry you deserve to get punched in the face." I offered as turned to leave. My face met Lupin's crossed arms and a eye rolling Sirius.

"You're shitting me right?" I asked turning back around I put a fake smile on and looked at the laughing twins and the annoyed potter.

"I'm sorry that I attempted to punch you in the face, and I'm sorry that it was only an attempt." I told him making a dive and crawling under Lupin's legs.

"POWNED" I smirked as I ran to my room.

"I tried." Offered Lupin with a sigh as he and Sirius turn and walked away. I wandered outside and into the garden where Mrs. Weasley sat weeding.

"Need some help?" I offered getting on my knees next to her and starting pulling up weeds.

"Oh thank you deary! I feared it would take all day and I wouldn't be able to plant these." She said taking out some Lazy eyes Susans, bleeding hearts, and devils walking sticks.

"No problem, I'll get this weeded and these planted within two hours." I told her smiling.

"How do you know how to garden?" She asked as she continued to weed.

"Oh, the nursing home I volunteered at had me gardening a lot." I smiled. We worked in silence for about half an hour before she excused herself to go begin lunch.

"Man it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she has, lord it takes a lonely one to wish she'd never dreamt at all" I sang "Carve your heart out yourself" by Dashboard Confessional. I got my ipod out of my pocket and put both head phones in blocking out the world.

"Don't look now there she goes with hope again" I continued to sing the song until it's end. I didn't notice that Potter had come outside, or that he was listening.

"Breathe in for luck breathe in so deep this air is blessed you share with me. The night is wild so calm and dull these hearts they race from self control your legs are smooth as they graze mine we're doing fine we're doing nothing at all. My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me so won't you kill me so I die happy. My heart is your fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry whichever you prefer." I sang "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. I turned to grab a packet of seeds when I saw the wide eyed Potter staring at me.

"Is there a problem?" I questioned brushing a piece of hair out of my face, probably getting dirt on my face.

"No, Mrs. Weasley asked me to help you garden." He told me and I looked him in the eye.

"Don't." I told him simply continuing my work.

"You have a pretty voice." He commented taking me by surprise.

"You are so fucking bipolar its almost funny. Get away from me you glorified emo kid." I hissed as I tucked another piece of hair behind my ear.

"Everything I said was true." He informed me uncaringly.

"You watched me all of two times. You don't know shit about me. You don't know who I was, am, or will be. You don't know shit. Now stay away from me." I told him as more hair fell from my pony tail.

"And by the way you were right baby doll." I told him getting up his mouth hanging wide open as I pulled the pony tail out and let my hair fall free.

"I am shameless."


	9. Baking cookies

Third person

"And by the way, you were right baby doll." Chastity's voice dripped venom.

"I am shameless." She told Harry smirking as she pulled her long purple hair free and walked away her hips swinging in a way that made his mouth water. Her hair swung back and forth in time with her hips and Harry watched her twirl a strand of the purple around her pointer finger as she walked into the house. His eyes followed all the way up the house until he could see her in her room through the thin material that was her curtains. She pulled her over shirt off and bam she went from a B to a D in two seconds flat. Harry felt he was invading her privacy but knew if he stayed out doors he would be overly tempted so he walked him self back inside to ponder what had forced him to say the things he said to the confusing girl.

Chastity's point of view.

I quickly changed my shirt and laid down, ignoring the call for lunch. I wasn't much hungry at the moment. I listened to my ipod for a few hours when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Hermione.

"Hello." She said carefully.

"I was going to bake some cookies, and I know you like to bake, and I'm horrible at it, so I was wondering if you'd help me?" She asked sheepishly. I looked at her and tried not to smile.

"No problemo." I told her with a small smile as we walked out the door. "GINNY" I called in a sing song voice as we passed her in the hall.

"Come bake cookies with us!" Hermione said and she smiled ad followed us down the hall. We walked down the stairs together and walked into the kitchen. I took out a cook book and began to stare blankly at the page.

"What in the hell do you make with eye of newt? That's not even right." I muttered and Hermione laughed.

"That's a potions book." She told me taking it out of my hands and replacing it with a different book.

"That explains SO MUCH" I smiled at her and began flipping through the pages until I found a chocolate chip cookie recipe.

"You missed dinner." Hermione said conversationally as Ginny preheated the oven.

"I am forever forgetting to feed myself, it's been like this all summer!" I told her laughing. She laughed and I turned to her.

"I am sorry for being such a prick lately." I told her sheepishly she laughed hugged me lightly.

"Don't worry about it." She told me we laughed and began on the cookies.

"FLOUR IN MY HAIR" I gasped cracking up laughing when Hermione spilled a cup on my head. Ginny almost pissed herself but half an hour, way to much flour, and a few cleaning spells later the cookies were being put into the oven.

"WHAT IS ALL OVER YOU THREE?" gasped Tonks as she entered the room. We looked each other and then at her and just bust down laughing. The boys walked in from quidditch as I was taking the cookies out.

"Arsenic free." I assured them as I placed the hot pan on the cooling rack. They laughed as each grabbed one.

"I didn't say anything about cyanide." I pointed out as I walked out of the room. The other girls were taking showers and I grew bored so I walked outside and began to play with Chroosanks. A grumpy old cat. "Fatty." I teased the cat as he let me pet him.

"He only lets Hermione touch him" I rolled over to see Ron.

"Well I quite obviously not Hermione." I pointed out smirking.

"You are a strange one you know what right? I think only Draco and his goons have ever attempted to fight Harry before. I never thought a girl would be the first to come close to killing Harry without a wand. No offense." I smiled and shook my head.

"I have a bit of a temper issue. What can I say, I'm Italian." I shrugged twirling my hair.

"You really are something else." He told me smirking.

"I try." I told him shrugging as I pet the cat.

"What did Harry do?" Ron asked me and I got up and turned to look at him.

"What didn't he do?" And with that I walked away leaving Ron to make what he would with that. I wandered into my room where Harry was waiting sitting on my bed.

"You can't take a hint can you?" I asked rolling my eyes as I took out my nail polish and sat down on the floor.

"What's today?" I asked him looking at my TV.

"Tuesday." He told me boredly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight" he told me and I squealed turning on the TV. I didn't want to miss "The Ten Things I hate about you" the show.

"You really are weird" he commented.

"You are so bipolar, you've screamed and bitched at me, complimented me, and waited for me. What is going on in the crazy head of Mr. Harry Potter?" I asked him forgetting about my nail polish and pulling a pillow to my chest as the show began.

"You didn't answer my question, what's going on in your head Harry?" I asked turning towards him.

"You don't want to know." He told me before getting up and leaving.

"That boy is going to give me an aneurism." I muttered. I don't even know what that is. I got up and laid on my bed which still smelled of him. He smelled really, really, really good. _Damn it Chaz, you're losing it._ I decided to call my cousin, she was only six months younger than me and the only person I trusted. I dialed the number at waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" My uncle asked.

"Hiya is Emily around?" I asked.

"Chaz, how's Harry and all of them?" He asked, well good to know they know.

"Interesting" I laughed.

"Well let me get Emily for you" He offered as I waited.

"TELL ME EVERYTH ING" Emily's voice screamed and I laughed whole heartedly. I told her everything, I mean everything.

"Wow, Potter's a prick" She told me causing me to burst out laughing.

"Don't I know it." I told her and I realized I was sniffing where he had been sitting.

"Oh God Emily, I'm losing it." I sighed as I rolled over on the bed and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called and Fred and George walked in with horrid smirks on their face.

"Emmy, I think I'm about to die. I'll have to call you back. Love you." And with that I hung up.

"What'd you two do now?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.


	10. Marshmellow mummies taste good

"We thought you could help us" Fred began

"With a little prank" George continued

"Involving one" Fred went on

"Harry Potter" they said in unison.

"I'm sold" I smirked

"Wonderful" They said and went into their plan.

"Basically, all you have to do is stand there and be your gorgeous self." Fred said and I rolled my eyes. "Well that is something I can do." I assured them smiling. So we set it up I stood in front of Harry's do or way knocking on the door.

"POTTER GET OUT HERE" I called trying not to laugh. The twins wanted to test their newest inventions. Blow up talking mummies, you can eat them too their marshmallow.

"What?" He asked.

"I said get out here. Here is not where you stand." I told him rolling my eyes. He came out of his room and was soon attacked by a giant marshmallow mummy. I began to laugh hysterically and Fred and George high fived they then attacked me in a hug.

"Come on Potter man up." I told him smiling as I took part of the mummy's arm off and bit into it.

"Oh, you know what you should do? Make a smore flavored one that you can roast and it actually turns into a smore!" I said turning to the twins.

"I think we're in love." Fawned the twins and I laughed and put an arm around each boy.

"Boys, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." I laughed as Harry attempted to rid himself of the marshmallow.

"Oh you are pathetic." I told him rolling my eyes as I began pulling some off him and eating it.

"I LOVE marshmallows." I laughed smushing some in each one of the twins hair.

"Chastity." Fred began.

"You are" George continued.

"So=E 2

"DEAD" Harry finished I ran the other way laughing and running into Sirius.

"Marshmallow, boys, NOT MY HAIR" I screamed as the three caught up to me.

"Sorry gotta run." I squealed but George caught me by the waist.

"NOOO" I cried as they took a big clump of marshmallow and placed it in my face.

"My beautiful makeup!" I whined as I stuck my tongue up and got some of the marshmallow.

"You have a really long tongue." Commented Fred.

"It's very useful." I assured him the three raised their eyebrows but all you could see was white stuff moving up and down their faces.

"What is going on up here?" Asked Molly, followed by everyone else. Oh shit we interrupted the meeting. There was only six adults who came to check though. I looked around and burst out laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU COVERED IN?! FRED GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Molly screamed as I laughed even harder falling to the ground. Lupin and Sirius looked at me and Harry began laughing hard too. He fell next to me and I continued to laugh.


	11. Love and Toxic Waste

"Marsh…" I began returning into a fit of giggles as the adults watched in horror.

"OH my God George you shall die!" I informed him laughing harder as I pulled some marshmallow out of my hair.

"But I can fly, you can't." Pointed out George and I pouted until I realized something.

"GINNY" I called she came running down the stairs as I continued to laugh.

"Hurt him" I pouted pointing at George she turned slapped him smiled at me and walked away.

"How did she…."

"Why did she…"

:How did you" Stuttered George as I laughed harder.

"What can I say? I'm persuasive." I told them finally calming down on my fit of laughter. A hand extended and Harry helped me up. I glared at him but I turned around and decided to try something. I thought really hard and watched as a feather pillow came floating above Fred and George's unknowing heads. I put my finger to my mouth signaling Harry to be quiet as he looked on speechless. I bawked and they turned to look at me funny when the feathers fell upon his head.

"CHASTITY" The growled as I began to run.

"I DIDN'T DO IT" I yelled as I realized the adults had left smirking I ran down the stairs as the twins followed.

"I DIDN'T DO IT" I yelled laughing heavily as I ran past the open door with like twenty people they were all staring at me. Oops I waved and kept running. Fred and George caught me as I was running into the backyard and Fred threw me over his shoulder, and began walking back the way we came. The adults were now leaving and everyone looked at me as I hung upside down. I waved once more.

"Oh God." Muttered Remus slapping a hand to his face.

"THEY STARTED IT" I told him my hair flopping around my face.

"DID NOT" they argued in unison.

"POTTER" I gasped as he pointed and laughed.

"Oh you are ALL GOING TO DIE" I said then I decided to be a show off and once Fred's grip was light enough, I flipped out of his arms landing on my feet.

"Die." I repeated evilly walking away, swinging my hips a little more than necessary. I passed Harry and 'accidentally' knocked into him. Revenge is sweet. I turned back and winked at the confused boy as I bounced up the steps.

"Bloody hell look at her go." I heard one of the boys say. I smirked and said.

"Remember boy's, past your level. Besides, I'm to young for you." I called laughing.

"We can make an exception." Called the boys and I laughed.

"Sorry babes, I'm a one guy girl, not one set girl." I laughed harder looking over the stairwell edge.

"And now my lovelies I must go take like my third shower today." I called in a fake upset voice smirking as the boys looked at her the twins were having fun, even Harry smiled.

"Well it's not our fault you're a dirty girl." Called Fred and I laughed.

"Well it could be now couldn't it." I said with a wink.

"Oh we wish." Called George and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sweetie I know you do." I assured him we kept eye contact for about three seconds before I just broke out laughing.

"Isn't there like a spell someone could do so I don't have to take another shower" I asked pouting.

"Of course there is, put it'll cost ya." Said Fred smiling evilly.

"Oh I'm sure it will." I told him walking back down the stairs.

"What is the cost all mighty Fred?" I teased as I stood in front of him.

"Just one little kiss on one of our cheeks." I smirked I had the perfect plan forming.

"Spell first." I told him, he murmured something and I was all clean again, my eyeliner wasn't even messed up.

"Very good." I applauded smiling.

"Now pay up" Said Fred and I laughed turning around and walking away.

"You gotta pay." called George Harry watched interested as I turned around in front of him.

"I fully intend to." I assured them kissing Harry's cheek as I walked away smirking.

"Next time, do be more specific." I called skipping away.

"Genius." The twins muttered as I returned to my room. I had just laid down when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter at own risk, sign the disclaimer on the door." I called before I heard the door handle open, in popped none other than Ron.

"Ello govna." I smiled he raised an eyebrow.

"Well if I'll never be British I can at least pretended." I laughed smiling at him.

"So how are you?" I asked sitting up into a cross legged position.

"Hermione likes you, my brothers like you, my parents love you, Sirius is already treating you like a daughter, Lupin is crazy about you, and Tonk's wants to hang out with you all the time. Hell even I like you, so why doesn't Harry?" He asked me and I sighed flipping my hair.

"Harry is a silly little boy." I told Ron standing up and walking over to my mirror.

"He tried to play with the big kids, I guess he doesn't like the game." I told him shrugging as I walked out of my room leaving Ron in there confused.

"But then again…. I muttered sighing.

"Neither do I." I shook my head plugging in some classical music from my ipod.

Ron's point of view.

I didn't understand it, she seemed like a really nice girl, once you got past the make up, and clothes, and smoking, and hatred for pretty much anything. I mean she stood up to Snape she can't be all bad.

"Harry is a silly little boy." Said Chaz finally as she stood up and stared at the mirror. She was kinda weird but not evil.

"He tried to play with the big kids." She told me smirking lightly.

"I guess he doesn't like the game." She shrugged walking out of her room. I sat there only momentarily before I heard her mumble something before she accidentally ran into Harry. Oh shit. He had the 'I'm going to unleash wrath on you and you're going to sob' look but she had the 'I could kill you with my freaking eyelash and then feed you to your family' look.

"Watch it you're going to bruise my shoulder with the force you are _attempting_ to use." hissed Harry but Chaz just smirked.

"Remember baby boy, I'm shameless." She said flipping her hair revealing her neck as she swayed away.

"Oh and Harry sweetie, remember, I'm past your level." She called for no reason other than to be mean.

"Watch it Ron." mumbled Harry as he bumped into me. Ahhh love is in the air, unfortunately, so is toxic waste.


	12. A shocking discovery

Chastity's point of view.

Just out of view of Harry and Ron I collapsed in pain and blanked out.

"Help us" Voices of the unseen begged and I looked around but saw blackness. I saw an arch type thingy and I saw Harry's parents death. But it wasn't what everyone had believed. Voldemort was strong but Harry's parents love had kept their soul alive, sending it into the arch.

_Within the Blood of the survivor_

_Holds the power of the savior_

_With wisdom comes the hearts most pain_

_But when in pain ones heart has most to gain_

_One can not live while the other survives,_

_One can not be dead while the other has died._

_The deads' revenge wait upon your shoulders,_

_Are you willing to climb boulders?_

_To give the one you love the most, _

_The people who's death the evil one loves to boast._

_Their lives were lost but their souls remain,_

_Help us end this grotesque game._

_Come to us, you must go, into the ghostly plane._

And with that lovely little poem I awoke confused and alone. I needed to find Sirius.

"Sirius!" I called running into the pallor room.

"Yeah?" He asked sitting up from the couch.

"I need to talk to you, in private, now, molto importante" I told him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up stairs into my room.

"Harry's parents, what killed them?" I asked him shielding my eyes as I grabbed my lipstick and began to scribble on my mirror, writing down the poem I had heard.

"The killing curse how do you think." Snipped Sirius.

"No, it didn't work, their love, it couldn't have." I began using my lip stick to work some things out as Sirius watched intently.

"I FIGURED IT OUT" I gasped in shock.

"What?" Yawned Sirius who I guess had fallen asleep. I looked at the clock, it was four hours later.

"Voldemort, he was strong, but you see Lily and James their love together was enough not only to save their sons life but preserve part of their life and soul, but since they can't survive with only part of their life, they've been sent to the ghostly plane, the only problem with that is I don't know where that is. And even if I did I'd have to work out some sort of deal with its leader…." I began to ponder.

"They'd be some where for lost souls, because their soul their selves is not all there, but in something, similar to a horcrux but without killing, it was an accident as the scar on Harry's head. A scar? No. An inanimate object? No, it needs to be something who had no soul to begin with but a way to keep living. And Voldemort would want to keep it his little secret, so he'd put into something he could watch, something no one dared to touch or investigate. Sirius, when do I start Hogwarts?" I asked turning to him in a 360 motion.

"We're going shopping next week and then you leave the next day." Damn, I'd have to wait to look all this stuff up.

"Ok, Sirius you can not tell ANYONE I've got to figure this out, I can't get Potter's hopes up to crush them." I told him as I continued to copy down the work from the mirror into an empty note book.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He assured me leaving closing he door behind him. I didn't sleep that night, or the next for that matter. I didn't even leave my room or eat, Sirius told them not to disturb me I was ill but I needed to figure this out.

"Where is the ghostly plane? And what could I possibly barter with? And I need to find the reminisce of their lives and get it. I need to do so much." I sighed sitting down as Sirius knocked and entered.

"Chastity, you don't even know if it'll work. Do not let it rule your life." Said Sirius as I yawned, I've drunk so much coffee I swear soon I'll be pissing brown.

"Chastity, I want them back and so does Harry but you've got to take care of yourself." Sirius scolded and I nodded.

"Chastity, why are you trying so hard to do this for Harry?" Sirius asked as I face planted onto my bed.

"Mosh pit." I told him curling up in a ball and yawning again.

"Oh Sirius." I asked before he closed the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need more black lipstick" I told him holding up the empty container lazily before falling fast asleep.

Sirius's point of view.

I wanted my best friends back of course, but this girl was working herself to death for someone she barely knew, and what she did know didn't even like! I entered the room of the girl who had not eaten or slept in days. She had bags of the dead under her eyes and she was looking deathly pale. I waited until the girl had fallen asleep before returning into the room with Tonks, Remus and Albus.

"Albus, she's found a way to save them." I told him excitedly.

"What's going on?" A groggy Chaz asked.

"Whatever it is it wasn't mine, I was holding it for Megan." She yawned shaking her head.

"Opa, you were all so silly about it. I just need to find a way in, I need to find the arch and the reminisce of their life." She said sitting up and grabbing her covered note book.

"Oh no you don't." Snapped Tonks pushing her back down.

"But I'm so close!" Pouted Chastity

"Forget my granddaughter, sleep, when you need to know once more what to do you will know. For now forget." I knew it was horrible but it had to be done before she ran herself mad. Albus locked her mind to the incident until further notice.

"Why was she going to so much trouble anyway? She doesn't even like Harry." Pointed out Tonks curiously.

"To many people were affected by their deaths, she can't let that go without trying to change it. That and I think our darling Chastity has a little crush." Teased Remus smirking.

"I still bite." Moaned Chastity as she rolled over.

"Well Harry will have to find that one out." I laughed in shock at the realization. The two probably hadn't even realized it yet, but they were made for each other.

"You've done well granddaughter, you may be able to save them." Whispered Albus as we left.

Chastity's point of view.

I woke up confused the last few days in a muddle. I was used to such events though because my life has been filled with 'wtf happened' since I was twelve. Bottles and Blunts man Bottles and Blunts. Any way I got up and showered. I then dressed and did my hair and make up before walking down stairs. I was attacked in hugs from Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello." I laughed hugging them back.

"We go shopping today can you wait? Your mom left you some money…." Ginny started.

"Back up my mother left me money?" I questioned holding up the bag with two fingers in disgust and everyone stopped and looked at me.

"I don't want it." I told them dropping the bag on the ground.

"You must to buy your books…" Began Remus.

"I will have to use the schools books then, I refuse." I told him staring him in the eye.

"Chastity…" Sirius began.

"Sirius I don't want to lose my temper with you or I will take it out on Potter for shits and giggles. I said I will not use anything that Brutta, Stupida, Cattiva, PUTANA! Left for me" I yelled (Translation Ugly, stupid, evil, whore).

"Christine means well…" Began Sirius once more.

"Christine." I spat disgusted.

"Is the devil incarnate." I informed him.

"And being a Roman Catholic it is strictly against my Religion to give into the temptation of the devil, so morally I can not and will not take this money, what I may take is a bath in Holy water but that is besides the point." I told Sirius. They all looked at me silently.

"I never want to see that money again, do with it what you will, donate it to charity preferably. I will get my own money my way." I told them turning around and walking out. I called my aunt and explained the situation.

"Marie is on her way with my money." I told them smirking.

"Who's Marie?" Asked Sirius.

"My mother for all intensive purposes." I told Sirius shrugging as I flicked through the ninety missed calls and over 200 text messages.

"Aren't you popular?" Teased Hermione looking over my shoulder with Ginny.

"Sorry I blew up at ya Gin, Christine just makes me want to hurt puppies." I told her she hugged me and I began to go through my sixty voicemails.

"If I have to listen, to one more person tell me they'll miss me, I will shoot myself in the foot." I told Hermione laughing as we walked into my room, Ginny was off taking a shower. Hermione sat at the foot of my bed as I made sure my outfit was perfect. My first impression on the wizarding world had to be that of fear and dread. Hair down check, heavy make up check, tight clothes check, epicness of course.

"Let's go!" Called Ginny a few moments later. We got up and squeeled running towards the door

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz" I sang laughing as bumped into Ron.

"Are you the wizard of oz Ron?" I teased before skipping away but I was soon picked up by Fred and George.

"Why are my feet so rarely touching the ground in this place?" I questioned as they carried me to the fireplace.

"We're using floo powder and Marie left you this." Sirius told me handing me a heavy bag.

"Nope, me no like fires." I told him opening my eyes wide as Harry stepped into the flames.

"Then you'll have to go with Harry." Sirius told me pushing me toward the fireplace I stared at it for a moment.

"Go with Harry or go alone." Sirius shrugged.

"BLAH" I said slowly touching the fire, it didn't hurt it almost tickled. I stepped in and stood near Harry.

"Ok grab Harry's hand and Harry will do the rest." I did as told making the most horrified face as I did so and Harry dropped the floo powder and I felt my body being pulled in all different directions, it was kinda fun, like a rollercoaster. We then landed in a store him on his feet, me on my ass Harry's hand still in mine

"Oooo what's that?" I asked Harry pulling him to a row a funny looking feather.

"A quill." He told me like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You guys still use bloody quills?" I stared it was so cool looking.

"That's AWESOME" I said gasping as it began to move.

"What's that?" I asked pulling him into another aisle at some weird shrunken heads.

"Bloody annoying." He told me as one began to yell at me I looked wide eyed at everything at the store.  
"Where's the rest of them?" I wondered out loud staring at the fire place.

"There are a lot of floo net works in diagon alley, if they weren't specific could be any store in here.

"Well then silly lets go." I told him laughing and pulling him out the door.

"Why do you keep pulling me?" Asked Harry and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you won't go willingly." I laughed smiling at him and I then realized we hadn't dropped hands but eh I need to pull him. We left the store and began walking toward wherever he was now pulling me.

"Harry…" I began to laugh

"Where are we going?" I asked him smiling as we walked through groups of people who murmured as they saw me.

"Harry why are all these people staring at me, don't you have freaks in Hogwarts?" I asked biting my lip.

"Not really." Harry admitted and I sighed and he put a friendly arm around my shoulder and blushed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Ginny will hex anyone who's mean to you into the next century, and me and Ron will use our muscles of fury." He joked and I smiled up at him.

"Muscles of fury eh?" I asked laughing and he nodded flexing.

"So why the change of heart Potter?" I asked him but he didn't get a chance to respond because some blonde haired boy knocked into me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said turning to see who I hit, but the boy wasn't happy with an apology. His scowl was deadly.

"New toy Potter?" He hissed oh it was Draco! I should have known.

"Harry, let it go." I told him grabbing his arm.

"Yes Potter. Let it go, your little freak said so." I turned to face the blonde boy. Bummer he was so evil he was kinda cute.

"No Draco, you see I'm a BIG freak. Please if you are going to insult me do it right." I told him rolling my eyes he was staring, at of course my chest.

"Eyes of the merchandise sweetie you could never afford this." I told him flipping my hair.

"What's your name girl?" He asked me and I smirked.

"Chastity, but trust me you'll hear people refer to me as bitch more. It is much more fitting." I told him smiling brightly.

"Where do you pick up these people honestly Potter." Spat Malfoy.

"Though I'll admit, she is a pretty little one, nice body." He really needed to not comment on me ever again. But he went to touch me butt.

"You put your hand on her and so help me God it will be the last thing you ever do." Harry told him shocking me.

"I picked the wrong month to quit smoking." I said rolling my eyes as Harry's eyes glared with fire.

"Harry, sweetie, let it go. He's a prick." I told him looking him in the eye.

"Yes sweetie, I am a prick. But she's a whore." Oh he was so bad at insulting people.

"HARRY" I screamed as he punched Draco in the face.

"Oi." I sighed as the two began to fist fight. A swarm of teenagers came this way and I stoop patiently as Harry and the two fought. For about two seconds. Then I walked in over to the two flinging and rolling on the ground and I grabbed each one of the two by their shirts and pulled them away from each other.

"BOYS" I screamed and they both looked at me. I dropped them both to the ground and stood in between them. Then I punched Malfoy with all my strength sending him to the ground.


	13. All American Girl

"I need a wand" I reminded Harry smiling as I stepped over Malfoy.

"HARRY" called a foreign voice we turned around to see a decent looking boy.

"Dean how are you?" Smiled Harry and stood a bit back biting my lip.

"Hello" I pretty blonde girl said standing next to me.

"Hiya!" I said turning to her.

"Oh goodness, your hand is bleeding, here let me see to it." She said as she began to wrap it, who carries around wrapping stuff?

"I'm Luna by the way." I smiled, of course it is.

"I'm Chaz." I told her as she finished my hand.

"Thanks Luna!" I told her hugging her lightly as Harry walked over.

"Hi Harry, I was just meeting Chaz, well I'm off to get some new robes." Se told us I waved as she walked away.

"She's an interesting character." Said Harry and I giggled.

"I like her" I defend and her as we walked to Olivanders.

"Hello?" I called as Harry put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me in.

"Hello Chastity, I've been waiting for you." A small old man told me walking into sight.

"And hello there Harry!" He smiled

"Well I hope not since I was eleven, that would be quite the disappointment." I told him smiling he laughed lightly and grabbed my a wand. It was pink. And you guess it, it was not for me. This would continue for about twenty minutes, he would tell me what it was made of and I'd pretend I knew what these crazy things were and then I'd accidentally blow something up and Harry would laugh.

"I wonder if…" And off the little man went into the racks.

"Blood of the Phoenix, scale of the dragon, hair of the unicorn, blood of the Siren, made from holly." He told me and Harry looked shocked.

"Very powerful, only one in existence." He told me and I held it carefully.

"Oh it's pretty" I commented smiling at its shiny redness.

"Give it a wave then" I waved it and a plate of freshly baked moon cookies came out of no where.

"YUMMY" I gasped picking one up.

"Curious." Muttered the old man as we paid and left.

"Well then, that was odd. Ooo look it's so shiny!" I said holding it tightly. He laughed at me and we went to the twins store.

"Hello" I called jumping on George's back he span me around and I laughed.

"Good to see you Harry, well hello Chaz." Smiled Fred and I waved as George gave us a tour while I was still on his back.

"And here are the love potions, and we will not be allowing you, Ginny, or Hermione to buy them." Fred told me and I laughed.

"I don't need them sweetie." I assured him as the group we had lost walked in.

"Harry! Chaz! There you are! We've been so worried. Chaz what in God's name are you doing?" Asked Sirius looking at me. I smiled and told him

"Sitting, kinda, more like hanging" I told him smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"Hi Harry!" A pretty Asian girl said and I turned and looked at her from Georges back. She was tall ,thin, pretty, perfect. Well shit it's Cho.

"George, do you send to America?" I asked trying to ignore the twos conversation.

"Yeah Chaz, why?"

"I want to send a present to my cousin, nothing hardcore magic just something for her." I told him.

"Ugh, American's have no class, intelligence, or respect dirty little blokes they are. And the woman are all whores." Scoffed Cho. I looked at Harry who said nothing and simply watched wide eyed. Asshole.

"Hello Cho." I said shaking her hand she smiled.

"I am American and I see the fact that your shirt is cut lower than mine, you are in a short skirt and I am in pants, I'm clean and showered, and your hair looks rather greasy, and I have a genius IQ where you didn't even notice the fact that I have an American accent. So next time you have a thought, just let it go, or else someone might be forced to punch you in the face." I told her turning on my heel and walking away.

"And before you ask I'm Chaz and I'm your worst nightmare." I told her walking away Fred and George laughing hysterically at my sides.

"People are dumb." I informed them as I pouted.

"Awe sweetie, we know." They each put an arm around me and I smiled. So this is what it was like having big brothers.

"Okdoky, so I'm bored and done shopping, think I can help ya around the shop?" I asked and they nodded excitedly poofing me a badge out of no where.

"You can work the cash register." Fred told me.

"We are defiantly going to make a nice profit today." Smirked George and I laughed.

"Of course, I do nothing half way." I told them pulling my hair down and putting it behind my ears.


	14. Bella

Harry's point of view.

"You really shouldn't have done that, she's very patriotic." I told Cho who looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that? Any way it got rid of her didn't it?" Cho, was well, being Cho. She babbled on about something un important as I watched Chaz pull her hair out of her pony tail and laugh throwing her head back. She placed a badge on and began her work. She smiled and laughed and Cho babbled and babbled, and God knows babbled on. She then began kissing me, and well that got my attention. And a no man can say no when a girl like Cho kisses them.

"You can find the Whining wheezes over here." I heard Chaz's voice say as she stopped in front of me.

"Mingia Potter there are kids in here, if anyone is going to be fucking them up its me, take the soft core porn and get outta here." She said shielding the young kids eyes. It was a little girl about seven years old and Chaz just shook her head getting the girl her item and walking to register.

"Maybe we should go." Offered Cho I didn't really want to spend alone time with her.

"Harry, can ya give me a hand?" I heard Fred ask.

"See you on the train" I offered running away from the girl.

"You are my new found love." I told Fred when I found him.

"Ah Harry, it is good you feel that way. Because I think you and Chaz's relationship is going to be a bit rocky." Said Fred looking at Chaz who was picking up a crying four year old.

"Fred can you help me find her mom?" She called.

"Duty calls" said Fred walking away.

Chastity's point of view

"Come on sweetie, we'll find your mommy." I told her picking her up and asking Fred for assistance. He gave her a lollipop that made her face change color so she'd stop crying and I smiled as he put a wand to his throat and asked if anyone was missing a child. No one responded.

"Where's your parents sweetie?" I asked her she pouted and said.

"I don't gots none, I stay at with the nuns, but they forgoted about me, there's lots of us." She told me and my heart ached I felt horrible.

"OH LUPIN" I sang walking with the girl in my arms.

"I gots you a present" I told him smiling as I held up the girl.

"You got me a toddler?" He asked and I nodded smiling.

"Well she's from an orphanage and they forgot about her, so this is now your daughter." I informed him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who's this precious little girl? Hi! I'm Tonks." I smirked with the knowledge that the little girl now had a family.

"Yep, and Remus offered to take care of her, isn't that sweet?" I smirked as Tonks hugged Remus and I winked at Sirius.

"What's your name sweetie?" Asked Tonks

"My names Bella." She told Tonks and I smiled at her bouncing her up and down.

"Come on horsey ride" I told her throwing her on my shoulders and walking around with her helping people along the way.

"George" I sang as Bella giggled. But George was with Harry, and I was mad at Harry for undisclosed reasons.

"We need some candy for this little girl don't we Bella?" She nodded her head childishly. She was the average height of a toddler but rather skinny with dirty blonde hair and an adorable smile.

"Of course" Smiled George.

"Harry can you take her for a moment?" I asked as I wanted to pull my hair up. I got her off my shoulders and gave her to Harry.

"Hiya mister. My names Bella!" She was so cute!

"Hi Bella, I'm Harry." Awe yeah that's right play with the little child. He began bouncing her up and down and she giggled as I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail. George returned with some candy and she giggled and smiled.

"Come on lets go get you some clothes." I told her, I had mad money left over because I refused to get robes. It'd be a waste of money since I refuse to wear them.

"Okdoky!" She smiled from Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, come too?" She was too cute.

"Sure" he said as we walked out of the store with the little girl on his shoulders.

"Bella!" A woman called and I turned around to see a Nun.

"Mam, may I speak to you in private?" I asked pulling the woman aside before Bella noticed her presence.

"My uncle has already agreed to adopt her, if you could just give me the papers we'd love to take her home." I told the woman smiling.

"Oh God bless you. Yes yes let me get the papers" She poofed up the papers and I ran to have Lupin sign them. After such arrangements - and a lot of begging from Tonks- were made I returned with the signed papers.

"Thank you thank you." She told me and I smiled.

"Now does she have any special stuffed animals or anything?" I asked and the Nun shook her head no sadly.

"We can barely afford the basics." She told me and I smiled.

"Would you hold on for a moment." I asked running to Sirius who was laughing at Lupin and calling him whipped.

"Can I have the money Christine left me?" I asked him he looked at me funny but gave it to me. I ran back and handed it to the woman.

"Here, take this please." I told her.

"Mam, oh God bless you child" She said as she opened the bag. I just smiled and hugged the woman before returning to Harry and Bella.

"Hiya Bella!" I said smiling as I took the girl from Harry's shoulders and swung her around, she giggled.

"How about we get you some toys?" I said she looked at me wide eyed and I smiled and carried her into a toy store.

"Harry." I said as I let her go play in the aisle a little ahead of us.

"Go find me the cutest stuffy ever" I told him and he looked at me funny.

"What's a stuffy?" He asked me.

"A stuffed animal, I called them stuffies, anyway go find me one." I instructed him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And I should listen to you, why?"

"Cause I'm adorable and you love me now go do it." I told him pouting and he rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"You're whipped!" I heard someone call after him and I giggled.

"Come on honey, lets go find you some books" I told her. Three hours and weird wizarding money later Harry and I had spent mad cash money on this little girl, she was four but she wanted a stud belt I swear.

We got ice cream -Harry's treat- and began to eat playing with Bella. Until Harry smashed ice-cream in my face.

"HARRY" I gasped as Bella giggled.

"Oh is that funny?" I asked wiping the ice-cream off my face. I took my cone smirking and got it in Harry's face.

"CHASTITY ELIZABETH" screamed Harry.

"Oops?" I said making an innocent face. I began to laugh and he pouted. So I licked it off his warm face.

"Yummy" I laughed putting a hand in front of my mouth to stop myself from spitting the ice cream from laughing. Harry looked shocked and I smiled.

"TIME TO GO" called Sirius from across the street.

"Come on sweetie." Harry told a very tired Bella picking her up from the bench as we walked back towards the Weasely's store. Sirius muttered something to Harry who looked shocked and annoyed as I walked over to meet them.

"Here let me take her" I offered picking her up out of Harry's hands.


	15. Kitty

Sirius's point of view

I watched the two teenagers laugh and play with the little girl. They looked just like a little family with Bella in a little stud belt I'm sure Chaz had insisted on her. Harry and Chaz -though they didn't notice- held hands and smiled and played with the little girl.

"Their perfect for each other" Commented Tonks as we watched the two play and laugh.

"HARRY" I heard the young girl gasp as Harry put some of the ice-cream cone he was eating on her face. She then smashed her ice cream in his face.

"What a good example they are on her" I smirked as Harry made a fuss so Chaz actually licked the ice cream off.

"She's so cute, what happened to her and her mum?" Asked my cousin curiously.

"Her mom was a whore, who liked to play fight the little girl. Chastity grew big and fought back." I told her bitterly as Chastity laughed, throwing her head back the way she does.

"Amazing, well we should probably get going." Said Tonks I nodded and called the kids over.

Chastity's point of view.

We returned to the house and the entire order was fussing over Bella, cause she's just bloody adorable.

"Oh Harry, I gotta show you something." I told him smirking. I was SO making him watch one of the Harry Potters. But then my phone began to ring "Time well Spent" by The Feltbeats.

"Well I know I was at the right place at the right time that day we spent together there'd no where else I'd put myself or to spent the day with anyone else." Tom Felton sang. That's weird, I don't remember setting my ring tone as that.

"That's mad weird" I muttered picking up the phone to see Megan -one of my best friends- was calling me.

"HEY GIRL HEY" I said into the phone laughing.

"Harry, I gotta show you something in a bit" I told him putting the phone down to cover the speaker.

"Do me a favor, make sure Hermione and Ron don't kill each other, they were arguing last time I saw them. Thanks boo" I said putting my hand off the speaker.

"Who's Harry?" asked Megan

"Uh give me a minute" I told her running up the stairs. I slammed the door shut without looking around me and sat on my bed.

"Harry's just this guy." I told her twirling my hair.

"Is he cute."

"MEG" I gasped laughing.

"Is he?"

"Yes Meg, he is very, very, very, very cute" I told her laughing.

"Do you like him?" She asked me I laid down on my bed and gasped to see Ron standing there. Oh shit.

"Uhh, good question. I don't know. But babe I gotta go there's a ginger in my bed room and I have to go have sex with it." I said laughing at Ron's shocked expression.

"K bye" She said. I hung up and looked at Ron.

"Hiya Ron." I said sitting up and crossing my legs Indian style.

"Who's cute?" Ron asked and my eyes went wide.

"Uhm." I said biting my lip.

"It's Harry isn't it?" Gasped Ron and I rolled my eyes.

"I liked you better in the book, you were a bit dense there." I told him smirking as I patted a space on my bed signaling him to take a seat.

"So what's up?" I asked smiling at Ron, he really was a nice guy, he walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'd put a charm on your phone, whenever it rings it'll play the ring tone that you're feeling." He told me and I smiled brightly at him hugging him lightly.

"Thanks Ron that's so sweet!" I said looking at my phone.

"But that leads me to my other point, what was that song playing when your friend called?" Oh shit on me.

" 'Time Well Spent' by Tom Felton ,he plays Draco in the movies. Any way what was the question?" I asked running a hand though my hair.

"I asked, what the song was, 'Time well Spent'? I take it you had fun today." Smirked Ron and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a song." I told him.

"Chaz, I heard the lyrics "Well I know I was at the right place at the right time that day we spent together there'd no where else I'd put myself or to spent the day with anyone else."" He felt the need to quote it.

"You have a bloody good memory" I commented biting my lip.

"Chaz, you're avoiding the question." pointed out Ron.

"And doing a damn good job of it" I agreed pulling my hair into a pony.

"Chaz" Started Ron.

"Look, I just got out of a bloody damn good jumble of wankers, please do not even make the assumption I hold any feeling regarding Harry James Potter other than that of disgust and mild entertainment." I vented Ron just smiled.

"Stop that" I pouted hitting him lightly.

"Chaz, there's nothing bad about you and Harry." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know about Harry, but there's a lot of bad about me." I told him realizing how hot it was in the room.

"Mingia, what's with the heat?" I asked waving a hand in my face.

"I don't know." admitted Ron

"Well it's bloody gross." I told him he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I gotta go apologize to Hermione for something I did." He told me and I laughed and allowed him to leave. It was burning in my room as I closed the door and the curtains and began to change. I put on a pair of boy short underwear and my black tank top and laid down with my ipod in. Playing "Time Well Spent" and I made sure it was on shuffle when I closed my eyes and laid there trying to ignore the heat. I took my hair out not wanting to mold that way and splayed it around my head. I heard someone knock on the door put I ignored it I was almost asleep.


	16. f it up right

"**Chaz" Harry said opening the door. I sat up and looked at him, then I realized I was in my underwear.**

"**GET OUT" I screamed in horror grabbing the pillow from behind me. The look on his face was one torn between shock and something else.**

"**HARRY OUT" I screamed throwing a pillow at him. He closed the door as I searched for pants. I found my black sweats and through them on. I then walked to my door and looked at him in annoyance.**

"**What?" I hissed.**

"**Dinner." He told me looking down at me.**

"**I know I'm short, let me put some jeans on." I told him turning into my room and throwing some jeans on. I walked back out and he stood there hands in pockets smirking. **

"**What?" I asked, I knew I looked fine I had checked the mirror before I left the room. **

"_**Your face! You should have seen it!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**Why were you laying in your underwear any way?" Asked Harry as we turned to walk down the hall.**_

"_**It was bloody hot in my room!" I argued laughing as we made our way into the kitchen. He smirked and I opened the door to the kitchen to see the people I've been eating with for the past little while. We sat down and ate and celebrated the fact we would be going to school tomorrow. Holy SHIT I was going to Hogwarts tomorrow! "Chaz you ok?" Asked Ginny, I smiled and nodded.**_

"_**Of course silly noodle, just wondering what I'm going to wear tomorrow." I told her lying through my teeth. **_

"_**Well your robes of course" Said Hermione and I laughed smirking.**_

"_**Oh silly Hermione robes are for the British" I giggled smiling at her.**_

"_**Does your grandfather no you won't wear the robes?" Pretend scolded Harry.**_

"_**Do I care?" I asked laughing.**_

"_**Of course not." Replied Sirius sitting next to me with cake.**_

"_**CAKE" I squealed taking his plate and fork from him.**_

"_**I was gonna eat that." He told me and I giggled.**_

"_**WAS being the operative word" I told him licking the top of it.**_

"_**Still want it?" I asked with a mouth full of frosting. Sirius then got up to get more cake.**_

"_**YAY CAKE" I said but then, my face met cake, and my cake met face.**_

"_**WHO" I screamed my head popping back up to see the giggling twins wands at the ready.**_

"_**Well played sirs" Was all I said nodding my head in appreciation as I wiped the frosting off.**_

"_**We have a bit of a surprise for you" Said Remus.**_

"_**I think you'll like it." Tonks told me. I heard three gasping girls. I'd know those bumbling idiotic gasps any where.**_

"_**SISSYS" I screamed running down the hall to great them.**_

"_**CHASTITY" they squealed. We hugged and I dragged them into the kitchen and began introductions.**_

"_**And that's Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and of course Harry." I finally finished pointing to them as they waved.**_

"_**Wow Chaz." Muttered my eldest sister Marie -she was 22-.**_

"_**Yeah well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter." I told her smiling as I took a seat next to Harry. **_

"_**Harry, wanna do me a favor?" I asked turning towards him. He raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Go find Bella, I want to introduce her to my sisters." I asked he nodded and got up to find her.**_

"_**So Chaz, that's THE Harry Potter?" Asked my blood sister -the other two are step- Anne Marie -she's eighteen- I laughed and nodded.**_

"_**Yeah, trust me, he's not all he's cracked up to be." I told her as Harry returned with Bella on his shoulders.**_

"_**Hiya sweetie." I said taking her from Harry.**_

"_**Guys this is Bella, Bella, this is my Anne Marie, Marie, and Angela." I told her pointing she was sucking her thumb so she waved with her other hand. **_

"_**Awe she is the CUTEST thing I have ever seen." and then those three were off playing with her**_

"_**You're a wizard Harry" I said quoting Hagrid, I've been wanting to do that since I met him.**_

"_**Uh no duh?" He asked not getting it. **_

"_**Harry, Harry, Harry" I laughed shaking my head. My sisters soon had to leave and I was surprisingly upset.**_

"_**Bye guys" I called waving as they watched in awe as the fire didn't burn them and they flood out. I walked into my room kinda sad and sat cross legged on my bed. There was a knock at the door.**_

"_**Come in." I said putting my book down. Harry walked in and I looked up and smiled.**_

"_**What's up?" I asked patting a place on my bed for him to come and sit.**_

"_**I just wanted to see if you're ok, you looked really upset that your sisters were leaving." I looked at him in awe, he actually noticed? **_

"_**Uh yeah, I mean I'm bummed that I won't see them again any time soon, but I guess it's for the best." I told him shrugging. **_

"_**So we go to school tomorrow, are you ready?" He asked and I looked him in the eye.**_

"_**Honestly?" I asked him smiling sadly.**_

"_**I'm bloody terrified." I admitted he smiled sincerely at me.**_

"_**Don't worry, you'll be fine. All of us will watch out for you. And if anyone give you a hard time, I'll personally take care of them." He told me and I smiled widely.**_

"_**Thank you." I told him hugging him, which took him by surprise but he hugged back. **_

"_**And I know that you missed your two cats, so I figured that this might make you feel a little better." He told me and he walked out of the room and returned with a little bundle of black in his hands. Then the bundle moved. IT WAS A KITTY! "KITTY!" I squealed smiling.**_

"_**Oh my God THANK YOU" I gasped hugging him again.**_

"_**Come here baby." I said picking the kitten out of Harry's arms and placing her on my bed.**_

"_**It's a girl, you can name her." He told me and I honestly thought I might cry, no one had ever given me something just because.**_

"_**You are seriously the nicest guy I have ever met. Thank you so much." I told him hugging him for a third time, but this time we stood like that for a moment, but as only big brothers/ best guy friends know how, Fred and George apperated into the room of course, un announced.**_

"_**Look at the two Fred." Sniffed George and Harry and I quickly broke apart.**_

_**Cutest thing I've ever seen." Replied Fred and I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**What if I was changing?" I asked annoyed. **_

"_**Then we would be the happiest twins in the world." replied Fred. I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**What do ya need?" I asked as Harry looked around awkwardly.**_

"_**Just to see if our favorite adopted sister is packed." George told me putting an arm around me.**_

"_**But it looks as if she was busy doing other things" Said Fred putting an arm around me on the other side. **_

"_**And it looks as if I'm going to have to kill you both." I told them trying to get out of their grasp.**_

"_**Awe look at my kitty." I said as my new cat yawned and stretched in the cutest way.**_

"_**Where did you get that?" Asked Fred curiously.**_

"_**Harry got it for me" I said turning to smile at Harry. The twins began to pretend to cry as I was released of their grasp. I ran to the kitten and picked her up holding her tight.**_

"_**What to name her what to name her." I said sitting on my bed with her.**_

"_**She was the only black cat out of her entire family of white cats." Harry told me and I smiled.**_

"_**Misfit it is then." I decided smiling. Harry laughed and the twins cleared their throats.**_

"_**Well this is all darling and all." Began Fred.**_

"_**But mother will beat us if we do not help you pack" Finished George and I laughed and got up bending down and pulling my new trunk out from under my bed, when I got up there was three boys pretending to avert their eyes.**_

"_**That is your trunk?" Asked a shocked Harry and I smiled and nodded. It was black with red molding and little red hearts on it. I then had band stickers covering it.**_

"_**I lovers it" I informed him opening it and pulling it my drawer to begin to pack. I grabbed my bras and thongs from the drawer and threw them into my trunk.**_

"_**Yes they are decorated stop staring at them. And before you ask Fred the one I'm wearing is black with red skulls." I told him rolling my eyes at the fact I could feel their eyes on my trunk. I then walked to my other drawer and pulled out all the clothes and this continued.**_

"_**Ok so are you going to stare at me while I pack or help me? ' I finally asked turning to look at them. **_

"_**Bye" said the twins apperating out and I laughed and turned to Harry.**_

"_**Have you packed yet?" I asked him. He shook his head sheepishly. **_

"_**Alright, well then you need to go bloody get to it, before Mrs. Weasley has both our heads." I told him smiling. And that left me the rest of the night, to panic, freak out, calm down, freak out, and do my entire cycle over and over again. Finally I fell asleep, tomorrow was my first day as a witch, and I know I would fuck it up right.**_


	17. time to raise hell

I apologize for not updating, you know school, drama that stuff.

So I wanna thank all you guys who love my stories.

And the people who sent me overly long messages about how much they hate it, they made me laugh honestly they were quite entertaining.

And sadly no I won't go die, I'm sorry if that makes you sad inside and no I won't go cut myself k thanks =)

If you don't like don't read.

Anyway for you awesome people who DO like my stories yer pretty freaken epic and yeah thank you so much

"Chaz, wake up" Someone shook me a wake, it was Harry.

"Go away." I muttered hitting him with a pillow, he laughed and then picked me up.

"WHERE IN YOUR MIND DID THIS SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA?!?!" I screamed in horror as he carried me into the bathroom and sat me in the bath tub, but before I could get out he turned the shower on.

"BASTARD" I screamed, what a wonderful way to start the morning.

"POTTER YOU ARE A DEAD MAN" I screamed turning off the water and getting up running down the hall soaking wet.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? And why is it when I am woken up early it always has something to do with you?" Asked Sirius, he caught one look at me and then looked at the snickering Harry.

"Go ahead Chaz." He told me I smirked and ran down the hall jumping on Harry.

"See what happens when you wake me up?" I asked as I made him carry me back to my room. He laughed and Ginny and Hermione came out of their room.

"Ciao bellisima Ciao bella!" I said as Harry dropped me off in front of my room.

"Good boy." I told him patting his head as Mrs. Weasly screamed about getting to the train on time. I ran into my room, washed my hair and waited for the potion to kick in as I dressed. I was going to make an entrance alright. I threw on a pair of TIGHT black skinny jeans, a stud belt, a Marilyn Manson shirt with Mobscene lyrics the sleeves were cut so they hung in two parts and the sides were cut and then retied so I had to wear a shirt under it I chose a red one, and a black Aiden hoodie with a vampire on the back. I did heavy eyeliner and white face powder. My hair was dry by the time I was ready and I put a little red bow in it. Grabbing my ipod and it's never dying battery -thank you Opa!- I took a deep breath as I slid on my high tops.

"CHAZ LETS GO" screamed Hermione who had finally been able to joke around with me and tease me now that she wasn't scared I was going to eat her soul.

"I'M COMING I'M COMING!" I called grabbing my trunk and my Emily The Strange broken heart rib cage bag.

"Nice." Ginny said looking at my outfit, I smirked and laughed.

"Well come on, I gotta make an impression." I reminded her she laughed and I went to face the rest of the boys. The shirt I wore was admittedly relatively slutty but only because it hung at my shoulders, had I not worn an undershirt it would have been slutty. We walked into the room where the adults were. I said goodbye to the few who weren't coming with us. Tonk's, Bella, Sirius, and Remus were all going with us to say goodbye. We all piled into the clown car and I sat sleepily next to Harry.

"You nervous?" Tonk's asked me and I laughed.

"Nervous, more like petrified." I told her yawning.

"That and having caffeine withdrawal." I told her, which I really did get, it made me physically ill. She then turned her hair tie into a travel coffee mug, with coffee in it.

"Criss Angel did something like that on Mindfreak once." I commented, God that man was EPIC. She rolled her eyes and I drank my coffee..

"You, are a good woman." I told her finishing the coffee, she laughed and I smiled. We got to the train station and to platform 9 and three quarters.

"You want me, to walk, through a wall?" I clarified as we stood there.

"Yes." Said Harry.

"No." I replied wide eyed.

"Come on, I'll go with you." He told me and I turned to look at him, still wide eyed.

"God, I miss it when walls were solid." I told him as the rest went, we were the last one's standing there.

"Come on, I'll even hold your hand." He teased and I looked at him expectantly. He grabbed my hand and I closed my eyes tight as we walked through the wall. I waited for the impact that never came.

"I never want to do that again." I told him as we dropped hands and met up with the adults and others. We hugged and Bella cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back soon." I told her kissing her head. She hugged me and then looked at Harry. Who picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Be good, and whatever Sirius says, ask Tonk's first." He told her causing Sirius to scoff. Harry put her down and we all hugged each other. I knew that I was being stared at.

"Alright" I sighed looking at them.

"Time to raise hell." I said smirking and with our final goodbyes we walked up to the platform.

"You sure you can do this?" Harry asked me and I looked him in the eye.

"No, but we can pretend." I laughed as we walked into the train and down the isle. Everyone stared at me like I had three eyes, two heads, a tail, and like size F boobs. I heard a girl dressed in green mutter something along the lines of slut. Harry had to hold me back from confronting her.

"Can you please attempt to go a DAY without confronting anyone?" Harry begged as we sat down in an empty compartment.

"But why?" I asked as I took Misfit out of her carrying case and sat her on my lap.

"Because you would have detention before you even got sorted!" Snapped Harry and I giggled and nudged him lightly.

"You like it." I informed him flipping my hair as I yawned. Two hours of sleep does not equal a happy Chaz.

"Sure." he said and I laughed and put my head back closing my eyes, I drifted into sleep.


	18. I win

Third Person

Chastity's eyes fell closed and she laid her head in a weird uncomfortable position. She then moved and her head landed on Harry's shoulder, she slept soundly and she looked beautiful. She snuggled into Harry's side and she fit perfectly into it. Harry looked down smiling at the young girl and allowed his own weary eyes to close. And for that short moment in time, they were safe and happy. But as all good things but come to an end, Hermione and Ron silently walked into the compartment. They looked at each other shocked, but happy as Harry's arm wrapped around Chaz. They just looked right. But then of course the two were not free, for a mister Draco Malfoy barged in. This would not end well.

Harry's point of view.

I woke up to see that Chaz was still knocked out, and my arm was around her. But before I could react to the faces Hermione and Ron were giving me or stare at the beauty of Chastity, Malfoy slammed the door opened an angry look on his face.

"Your little bitch sister needs to watch how she speaks to those better than her." Oh dear what did Ginny do? But Chastity woke up for this.

"Who the FUCK woke me up?" She said angry. Oh dear.

"YOU" she hissed standing up and shrugging my arm off her.

"Ah, slut is awake." Said Malfoy I stood up in anger but Ron held me back.

"What did you do to my sister?" Asked Ron in horror as Malfoy's eyes lit up.

"Nothing she didn't deserve." This made Chastity angry and before anyone could react she had him up against the compartment wall by the throat.

"If I find her with one HAIR messed up I will find you, and you will find out, how one can have sex, without reproductive organs." She hissed dropping Malfoy to the ground he looked around at us in horror.

"Are you going to control your bitch? She's crazy!" Said a shocked Malfoy, since Chastity had left to find Ginny I did what I wanted to, I punched him hard in the face.

"Get out of here." I spat going to help look for Ginny.

Chastity's point of view.

I searched for Ginny getting looks from everyone I saw. This was going to be a horrendous year. I finally found Ginny in her compartment with some younger girls.

"Gin you ok?" I asked her standing at the door way as she smiled at me and the other girls looked at me in horror.

"Eh, I'll be fine" She told me and I noticed a bruise on her arm.

"That son of a bitch is SO dead." I said with a smirk as I walked out of the compartment flipping my hair. With a smirk I realized Hogwarts was just like any other high school. Clique filled. So I decided to look for the snottiest people, following them I found that there I was, Slytherin central. I found Malfoy sitting with his crownies a pug faced girl on his lap. I pushed into the compartment steaming.

"Do you get off on hurting girls? Does it make you horny you sick bastard?" I asked as the girl got up to defend her man.

"Bitch sit your ass back down unless you want me to do it for you." I told her she looked shocked and sat down next to him. His little boys dumb asses looked shocked.

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch?" Oh fucker went THERE.

"Get the fuck up right now." I told him grabbing his arm and slamming him into the compartment wall.

"You still wanna fight a girl?" I asked as I punched him to the face. Then his little friends grabbed me and threw me off him. I fell with a thud and sat up quickly standing in an offensive stance. But the trolly lady came and looked at all of us in a fashion that said 'I'm going to tell' so I looked at Malfoy eye to eye.

"Touch one of my friends again, I don't care if you BUMP into them on ACCIDENT, you will learn, how it feels, to get castrated." I warned him spitting into his compartment. I flicked my hair and waked away the trolly lady looking scandalized.

"Where did you go?" asked Ginny as I passed her compartment on the way to my own.

"Nowhere." I said smiling lightly as I continued on my way.

"CHAZ" she called and I just waved her away and walked into my compartment.

"Do not ask." I said as Harry opened his mouth. He then closed it.

"ooo chocolate." I said taking some from him hand and eating it.

"Buttttt." He pouted and I laughed and pat his head.

"Bu…" He got louder but I realized something, Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep.

"Shh" I hushed putting my finger to his lips. He nodded and I giggled I realized how close to Harry I had become. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong City?" He asked me.

"City?" I asked opening my eyes.

"I don't know, everyone calls you Chaz, and since I'm 'the golden boy' as you so charmingly call it, I figured you should get a nickname." I giggled and closed my eyes again.

"Sound's good." I told him.

"Any way what's wrong?" He asked me and I sighed.

"As hard as this is going to believe, I'm nervous." I admitted taking my head off him and curling into a ball.

"You'll be fine, I mean, the worse comes to worse, I'll kick their asses." He told me putting an arm around me.

"Oh yes Harry, cause that's a good reputation for the golden boy." I told him giggling laying into his arm. I guess it seemed like flirtatious behavior.

"Hey guys, WHAT IS THIS?" Ginny gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Well this, is you, as usual, over reacting and reading to deeply into something." I told her smirking as I closed my eyes.

"Now shut up, he's warm and I'm tired." I told her as I closed my eyes pretending to sleep.

"Now, what is going on with you two?" Asked Ginny ten minutes later.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I heard Harry say as he brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"You likeeee her." Teased Ginny. I was curious now, but before he could answer there was a bang on the door and it opened to reveal Cho.

"HARRY" she gasped and I opened my eyes.

"FREAK" I gasped back smirking.

"Oh shut your mouth." She told me. I smirked.

"That is a skill you have yet to learn, similar to the one concerning the shutting of your legs." I told her sliding out of Harry's warmth and standing up.

"please, move, I need to get some air." I told her annoyed as I pushed past her and into the hall way. But she wouldn't.

"Harry, make the girl move before I lose it."

"Cho, just move come on." He said she scoffed and walked out of the compartment.

"I win." I shrugged sitting back down to sleep for the remainder of the ride.


	19. So it's kinda like baseball?

"City, you gotta wake up." Harry shook me awake.

"That is a treacherous lie." I told him snuggling back into something warm.

"If you don't get up, I can't get up, then we'll both be in trouble." He reminded me and I pouted and opened my eyes to see that I was once again laying on him.

"Fineeeee I'll get up." I told him sitting up and grabbing my make up case out of my bag. I fixed my hair, makeup, and all other necessities before I followed Harry into the hall way of the train. I -as usual- was stared at as I walked down the hall with Harry. Finally we got out of the cramped hall and onto ground.

"Chastity, ova hur' yee gotta get sorted" Hagrid called and I took a deep breathe and hugged Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I don't wanna." I pouted Harry rolled his eyes and hugged me tightly as I turned and walked towards Hagrid. I sat with him on a boat on the way to Hogwarts.

"OH MY GOOD SWEET BABY JESUS" I gasped as we came up to the castle.

"Hagrid, do me a favor?" I asked as we stopped to let out the younger kids first.

"Sure thing" He told me and I looked up at him.

"Don't make me do this." I begged he sighed and picked me up with one hand.

"You'll be fine." He assured me as he pulled me out of the boat.

"FINE" I pouted as we went to go see Professor M.

"Where are your robes Chastity?" She asked me as I followed her through the giant doors.

"I'm American I am practicing my right to individuality." I told her as I looked around wide eyed.

"Just because the headmaster is your grandfather…" She began and I laughed.

"I'd do it either way, I'll see you in detention." I told her rolling my eyes as she sighed and began to address the first years. I decided to just listen to my ipod.

"You will now follow me into the great hall." She said and I followed her them into the great hall listening to "Intensity in Ten Cities" by "Chiodos" and I took a deep breath and followed. She began to list peoples names and I was shocked when she went past my letter and didn't call me to be sorted, finally I was the last one standing. Listening now to "(S)ain't" by Marilyn Manson.

"Chastity, will you please step forward?" Professor M asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I replied walking up towards the stairs and sitting myself upon the stool.

"Take that out of your ear." She snapped and I rolled my eyes and turned it off.

"Students, this is Chastity, she is a new sixth year coming from America." Opa told them standing up.

"Chastity, would you care to tell us about yourself?" Opa asked me and I turned and looked at him rolling my eyes.

"I'm Chastity, that's pretty much it." I told them boredly. I looked down to see like a million eyes watching me.

"Oh you are an interesting one." The hat said and I rolled my eyes searching for Harry. I locked eyes with him and bit my lip.

"Sly, cunning, angry like Slytherin, smart, witty like Ravenclaw, brave, loyal, trustworthy, like Gryffindor, and caring, and loving like Hufflepuff." The hat said allowed. He was silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"You are a difficult one to place, but I know where you want to belong, but is it where you belong?" Oh my GOD hat just let me go eat.

"I will let you have your wish, but remember, you are the two extremes in this school." He told me before screaming "Gryffindor"

"Sweet." I yawned as I walked down to the table after clapping. I sat down next to Harry and we began to eat.

"Ok this is orange and liquid and not soda, I do not trust it" I told them putting down the thick liquid. We joked and laughed and they laughed at my utter amazement at everything.

I was introduced to so many people and I don't remember any names. Hermione and Ron had to show the first years the way but I opted to stay with Harry eating a bit longer. About twenty minutes later we got up to leave. I walked with him and received glares from girls. We walked into the hallway and Harry was telling me all about quidditch.

"So it's kinda like baseball?" I asked itching the back of my head and Harry laughed nodding.

"CHAZ" an familiar voice called. I turned around to see a boy dressed in Slytherin clothes.

"Oh, my fucking God." I began

"HOLY SHIT ANDREW?!?!" I gasped looking down at him and kissing him hard.

"Uhm who's this?" Harry asked as he put me down.

"This is Andrew…" I said smiling sadly and slightly afraid.

"He's my boyfriend."


	20. The truth about Andrew

"Your…. Boyfriend?" I asked in shock as I felt my heart break. Of course it was her boyfriend. Black long hair, snake bites, tight pants. Of COURSE it was her boyfriend. She didn't look very happy to see him but that could possibly be my imagination. When she kissed him I thought I would collapse.

"He knows my friend Katlin, and we met on myspace, we've been dating for a few weeks, but then I got kidnapped." She told me smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. Why should I care? I had no feelings for this train wreck of a girl.

"Hi." I said bordely, he was a Slytherin, I had EVERY right to hate him.

"Hon, I gotta go sleep, I'm about to crash, I'll see you later" She told him as he kissed her lightly.

"Night." He told her and I turned and began to walk with her, my heart telling me the things I thought I could lie about.

**Chastity's point of view**

**I had forgotten about him. Oops? And of COURSE he's a fucking evil Slytherin. **

"**Harry?" I asked turning toward him, he was quiet. **

"**Hm?" He asked and I sighed. **

"**This is re fucking diculous." I told him sighing. I don't even LIKE Andrew anymore. But he was so scary**

**I couldn't do that to him I would regret it. **

"**I know." He sighed as we walked up to a fat lady.**

"**Monkshood" Harry said and the lady gave me a look of disgust but allowed us in. **

"**GINNY, HERMIONE" I screamed, they both looked up and I pointed upstairs gave Harry a wave and ran upstairs with them. **

"**I meant to break up with him, I don't like him anymore, I just oh fucking cock" I said in horror. **

"**Well, you see, there's something I should probably tell you, I have a boyfriend, he's a slytherin, and I'm pretty sure he's a vampire." I told them in a rushed voice. **

"**WHAT" they screamed as I explained everything to them.**

"**I don't love him, shit I don't even LIKE him! I was bored and he was there." I admitted. I needed to dump him, like NOW, but I couldn't. **

"**Dump him, a DUH" said Ginny.**

"**It's not that easy." I told her. **

"**Sure it is." Hermione agreed and I shook my head.**

"**Why not?" asked Hermione rolling her eyes.**

"**One day, I'll tell you." I told her looking down at the scar from when he was drunk. He used to do that a lot, get drunk and tell me all these stories about the people he's killed with his vampire powers. I never believed him until now.**

"**Night." I then said not bothering to change, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. **


	21. How do I survive?

**I repeat again. I don't give a shit if you like my story, nor do I care if you think if I should go "Snort some cocaine with your multiple piercings" or "go fuck off and die" ahhh nope don't care. This is my story, and yeah I suck at spelling. If you don't like my stories, don't read them. Simple as that. And if you have gone all the way to chapter twenty one disliking my story then I'm not the one with the problems. Don't message unless you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or something nice to say. For the people who do like my stories and I don't reply sorry, I don't know how yet sounds dumb but yeah. And sorry about the random letters and numbers, when I take it from my email to does that. So sorry and thanks! Ok thanks here's the story. **

**I woke up at around seven that morning, classes didn't start till nine so I decided to look pretty for my first day of classes. I walked to the bathroom silently -everyone else was still asleep- and turned on the hot water. I undressed quickly and stepped in. The minute I closed the curtain I broke down, sobbing. What was I going to do? How could I fix this? I couldn't. I fucked up. And now. I'm screwed. Majorly. For life. I sighed as I began to shave and what not. But then I though of Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, what was I going to do with him. I think I like him? Maybe? I'm not sure. I don't like to think that hard about things. I got out of the shower and waited for my hair to dry as I looked through my clothes. I decided on a pair of black skinnies, a tight black **_**Queen of the damned shirt, a black hoodie with a rib cage, back bones, and spinal cord on it and the skull on the hood, and a pair of plaid high tops. I put on silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some lip gloss. I then walked downstairs. By then it was eight. I walked downstairs and sat down on a chair, I heard the noises of everyone else getting up. I stared at the fire and began to think hard. How do I break up with Andrew? How do I win Harry? How do I survive this year? How do I survive this war? All questions I didn't have the answers too and the most important questions to be asked. I didn't realize how long I'd been staring at the fire because all of a sudden someone has their hands over my face. I screamed and then laughed as Harry let go and looked at me. **_

"_**Morning" I smiled at him, all my afraid and worried feelings fell away the moment he smiled at me, a real smile, a happy smile, a smile I wouldn't mind seeing forever.**_

"_**You ok?" He asked me his smile fading, I then realized, I had been crying. I gasped in shock and wiped my face.**_

"_**Fine, when I yawn my eyes get watery." I told him smiling at him once more. He smiled back less cheerful this time. **_

"_**I'm hungry, wanna go to breakfast?" Harry asked me and I nodded at him and gave him a smile as he helped me up. I couldn't help but feel a certain feeling of graciousness towards him. He risks his life like everyday for the world. We walked slowly down the hall out the common room door and I looped my arm around his. I gave him a HUGE hug and he seemed shock for a moment but returned it.**_

"_**Thank you." I told him kissing his cheek. There was a growl behind me.**_

"_**WHAT do you think you are doing!" I turned to see a very, very, angry Andrew.**_

"_**Andrew, I…." I began, he walked over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me a way from Harry, who stood awe struck. **_

"_**Let her go!" Harry growled.**_

"_**Oh my fuck me." I muttered as Andrew's grip got tighter, his fingers digging into my flesh. Blood was being drawn, he's a vampire remember? **_

"_**Andrew, sweetie, let me go." I said nervously. **_

"_**I can't do that baby, why were you kissing him?" Andrew hissed. I sighed deeply.**_

"_**You know I love you." I lied through my teeth hugging him. **_

"_**Love you too sweetie." He told me kissing my forehead. **_

"_**I've got to go feed, I'll see you later." He told me walking away. Tears sprung to my eyes and attempted to force their way through. **_

"_**I've got to go, I'm sorry." I told him running away. I ran into the great hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna.**_

"_**You ok?" She asked me curiously and I nodded.**_

"_**Must be the wangdoodlers, their on the loose today you know? It's their Christmas." She told me in her dreamy voice with the looks she was receiving I assumed that was one of her weird ass stories. Hermione came and got me from the table just before we had to talk about how when I got my period, little monkey fairies guard me in my sleep or some weird shit like that. **_

"_**What happened with Harry?' Hermione asked concerned.**_

"_**Nothing, don't worry about it." I told her with a frown.**_

"_**We'll be fine." I assured her. **_

"_**He knows about Andrew doesn't he?" I nodded my head.**_

"_**You know he's like in love with you right?" Ginny said coming up from behind. I turned to look at her and laughed hysterically. Though something in my heart grew anxious. **_

"_**What the HELL you talking about girl?" I asked her rolling my eyes. **_

"_**Are you BLIND! You two have been flirting like mad!" Said Hermione laughing. I rolled my eyes and sighed. My life was a train wreck.**_

"_**Look, right now, I'm focusing on keeping breathing, I don't have much room for anything else." I admitted though somewhere in my heart I knew, the only way, I would ever be happy was with Harry. As I made this realization, Andrew walked in and I sighed. When would my nightmare end? **_


	22. info about whats happenign

So, I obviously have not updated. And I won't. I've lost all interest in this story. So it's up for adoption with some point that I will talk to you about if you wish to adopt it. So, just message me about the details. I'm really sorry that I couldn't finish it. But im thinking about starting another story soon. Possibly vampire Diaries or the chronicles of Vladimir tod. I apologize again.

Love and vampire bites

Togetherfornever.


End file.
